


Normal

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji no imaginó lo que el destino le tenía preparado. ¿Cómo sospecharlo? Pero si tenía que buscar en su mente el motivo, la razón o el punto de quiebre, sin duda había sido ese. Una simple, vana, intrascendente decisión que marcaría por siempre un antes y un después.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Bleach no me pertenece.

Renji no imaginó lo que el destino le tenía preparado. ¿Cómo sospecharlo? Pero si tenía que buscar en su mente el motivo, la razón o el punto de quiebre, sin duda había sido ese. Una simple, vana, intrascendente decisión que marcaría por siempre un antes y un después.

Se presentó una calurosa tarde a comienzos del otoño en la puerta del Quincy, cuando éste lo atendió el teniente ignoró el asombro, seguro que se preguntaba cómo demonios había conseguido su dirección. Se reservó el informante, pero porque Ichigo mismo le había dicho que evitara comentárselo. No le dio explicaciones, pero con solo pedirle reserva había sido suficiente para Abarai; de igual modo Ishida tampoco preguntó. En ese instante, con el gigai del pelirrojo frente a sus narices era lo que menos le interesaba.

Le ofreció por mera cortesía algo para tomar y un escueto diálogo dio comienzo.

Uryuu aceptó, no tenía nada de malo guardarle el recipiente al shinigami, que odiaba prestar sus servicios en pos a ellos, sin dudas, pero no podía dejar de lado que Renji se había convertido, con el correr del tiempo, en eso que algunos llaman “amigo”.

Urahara le cobraba por todo, incluido guardar el gigai y hasta respirar, mientras que en el ropero del shinigami sustituto no cabía un alfiler a esas alturas. Bien que Sado podía tener lugar, bien que Orihime también, ¿por qué había recurrido al Quincy? Renji no lo tenía muy en claro; tal vez, porque pese al concepto que muchos tenían del chico, él lo había conocido de otra forma y, en pocas palabras, se sentía con más confianza para pedirle el favor -una vez descartado Ichigo, claro-.

Ishida curioseó sobre el trabajo, Abarai le respondió, y eso fue todo. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesada reparando por primera vez en el pequeño departamento y en un detalle más al que no le había dado importancia: Uryuu estaba en una bata.

—Lo siento, ¿estabas por bañarte?

—No importa —naturalizó el chico—. Dime, ¿a qué hora vendrás a buscarlo?

—Pues ¿no te molestaría dejarme la ventana abierta?

Uryuu consideró la idea, no tenía nada de malo, los calores del verano seguían presentes y además podía percibir el reiatsu con notable rapidez.

—Sólo dame un aviso —exigió luego de un prolongado silencio—; eleva tu reiatsu, por las dudas de que… esté desnudo.

—O con alguien —bromeó el teniente, pero al joven no le hizo mucha gracia—. Es un chiste, amargo.

—Lo de amargo puedes guardártelo.

—Bien, bien, no te enojes. —Dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la puerta.

—Bueno, pero —retomó el Quincy— ¿a qué hora más o menos vendrás a buscarlo? —Ante la mirada extrañada del shinigami explicó—. Es que tengo que hacer cosas, quería bañarme y…

—Ah, pues… tengo al menos para dos horas, calculo. Igual —reiteró la idea que había tenido el mismo chico que ahora le exigía que le diera un horario— ya quedamos en que te avisaba así que…

Sonrió, porque descubrió así lo pudoroso que era Ishida, ¿qué tenía de malo encontrarlo desnudo en el caso de que llegara a pasar por accidente? Si los dos eran hombres y amigos. No dijo nada, entendió el sentir de Uryuu y volvió a tranquilizarlo diciéndole que se bañase tranquilo, que tenía para rato y que por sobre todo tomaría la precaución de avisarle cuando estuviera cerca.

Dicho eso partió a paso de shumpo. Entonces, más relajado, Uryuu volvió a lo suyo.

 

**(***)**

 

Pasado cinco minutos Renji seguía en el puente sin saber qué hacer, tomó el detector corroborando las coordenadas, en teoría estaba donde tenía que estar. Intentó comunicarse, pero los del buró de tecnología se le adelantaron:

— _¡Abarai-fukutaichou!_

—Sí, el mismísimo habla. —Estaba de notable buen humor, lo raro es que no sabía por qué.

— _¿Está en la zona asignada?_

—Sí, pero aquí…

— _Lo sentimos, falsa alarma, sólo se trataba de un Gillian, el shinigami sustituto se ha hecho cargo._

Dicho eso Renji recibió una patada en las nalgas. Volteó iracundo, encontrándose con la sonrisa sobradora del mentado sustituto.

—Bueno, estaré atento a nuevas indicaciones —siguió la conversación con el equipo, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de pocos amigos a Kurosaki y elevar el dedo cordial. El chico de cabello naranja pavoneó a Zangetsu antes de guardarlo.

— _Bien, sobre la investigación de la zona de batalla_ —remarcó el integrante del doceavo escuadrón— _deberá posponerla, la máquina identificadora de reiatsu estará lista recién para mañana._

—¿Qué pasó? —consultó Ichigo luego de que acabara la comunicación— ¿Se ha detectado algún Vasto Lorde?

—Todas falsas alarmas —refunfuñó el teniente partiendo junto al chico.

Renji no entendía para qué demonios estaba allí, o sea sí, lo habían enviado a Karakura de vuelta luego de que el Buró de desarrollo tecnológico advirtiera la actividad de Vasto Lordes, pero hasta el momento, en el mundo humano, no había visto ni uno.

Saludó a Ichigo, quien marchó con el atardecer fundiéndose con sus cabellos. Dio la vuelta y volvió por donde había venido, una cuadra antes elevó su reiatsu por unos escuetos segundos creyendo que eran suficientes para Ishida, sin embargo esté estaba muy concentrado en su labor, confiado de que el teniente tardaría en regresar tal como lo había dicho. Tomar muestras del campo de batalla no era algo que se hiciera en quince minutos.

Atravesó el pequeño balcón y corrió levemente la cortina asomando la cabeza primero, y lo que vio, lo dejó helado: Uryuu, como dios lo trajo al mundo, con su nacarada piel y un semblante de profundo gozo. Uryuu, por completo desnudo, de no ser por tener los lentes.

Una escena que no esperaba presenciar, y no… no lo pasmó esa etérea belleza, cuyo cuerpo surcado de cicatrices y una muy particular en el pecho lo hacían incluso más atractivo a sus ojos, ni siquiera lo dejó atónito que estuviera acariciándose, sino la manera.

Ishida gemía en la cama; el teniente, inmóvil, dedujo con certeza que había arribado en el momento culmine puesto que la mano del Quincy acariciaba el falo con frenesí y los gemidos se volvían, segundo a segundo, más roncos, la respiración profunda y acelerada.

Pero no podía sacar los ojos de esa puntual zona. La libidinosa actitud del chico había sido la culpable de turbarlo de esa manera y es que Abarai nunca, en su larga existencia, había visto una masturbación tan fogosa.

Ishida estaba -no podía ni pensarlo- introduciéndose dos dedos. Ambas manos se encontraban concentradas en una única labor: otorgarle un demencial placer.

Las piernas, grotescamente abiertas, ofreciéndole una vista panorámica de la situación, y esta era muy clara.

La cabeza le dio un vuelco, todo pasó muy rápido, pero se le hizo deliciosamente eterna la espera hasta que al fin sucedió: mientras Ishida introducía con perniciosa insistencias dos falanges en su intimidad, la otra mano apretaba con fuerza el pene, obligándole a expulsar el semen que, cual lava volcánica, ensució la maravillosa -ante sus ojos, claro- anatomía del Quincy.

Abarai jamás se había percatado de cuan sensual podía llegar a ser el chico humano y es que tampoco jamás se imaginó que Uryuu fuera así, tan recatado y correcto, tan seco y frío que aparentaba ser. Ese viejo concepto del Quincy se desmoronó en un suspiro, puesto que ahí estaba, jadeando en la cama, disfrutando de la oleada orgásmica y hasta parecía que se regocijaba del placentero enchastre que su semilla había ocasionado.

Ese no era el Ishida que él conocía, ese era otro.

Cuando el Quincy reparó en que su intimidad había sido violentada ya era demasiado tarde para ocultar lo evidente, y fue tanto su pavor que se quedó tal cual como se mostraba Renji: Petrificado y en silencio.

La mirada del teniente era indescifrable, la seriedad pocas veces vista en su rostro podría indicar que estaba ¿enojado? O tal vez asqueado. Ishida intentó hablar, pero las palabras no surgían de su garganta, se quedaban atoradas allí y dolían, tanto como el mutismo instalado en la pequeña habitación, ahora copada por el vaho masculino y penetrante del esperma.

Se mentía diciendo que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, pero lo cierto es que en ese instante le aterraba una posible reacción negativa por parte del shinigami.

—A-Abarai —murmuró cuando lo vio acercándose hacía él.

—No —dijo éste dando los últimos pasos para llegar hasta donde el chico se encontraba absorto—; no te detengas, Ishida, sigue…

—Pero —quiso decir algo más, no obstante Renji no lo dejó. Sintió las manos del teniente sobre su desnuda y transpirada piel.

—Eso que estabas haciendo fue… —No supo como denominarlo. El Quincy dio la vuelta intentando zafarse del agarre, pero fue tomado por las caderas. El pecho de Renji pegado a su espalda le causó un sobresalto muy evidente y difícil de disimular—. Tranquilo, no me tengas miedo.

—Abarai yo… —dijo apresurado, y maldición, no podía quitarse esas manos de encima. Se encontraba debilitado, quizás aterrado por mucho que en su orgullo le costara reconocerlo.

Desde ya que no le tenía miedo al teniente. ¿Cómo temerle a alguien que a su manera le había sabido proteger en las guerras pasadas? Pero sí le asustaba la situación. Las palabras del pelirrojo le dieron la pauta de que se estaba saliendo de control.

—No lo sabía —forcejó un poco, hasta que logró atrapar con la boca el cuello del chico para morderlo con lasciva—. Tranquilo, voy a darte lo que necesitas.

Y era evidente que lo necesitaba, a las pruebas se remitía. Aunque Abarai era consciente que las actitudes de las personas son diferentes cuando están a solas o acompañadas; los humanos suelen soltarse más durante una masturbación en solitario, no tienen pudores, ni vergüenza.

—¡Abarai! —alcanzó a gritar cuando cayó de espalda sobre la cama.

Intentó voltear para alcanzar el amuleto Quincy sobre la mesa de luz, si tenía que matarlo para quitárselo de encima lo haría, pero aquel movimiento fue un error, sintió la dureza de Renji entre las nalgas, el ruido del obi desatado y, para completar el nefasto cuadro, las fuertes manos del teniente inmovilizándole por completo los brazos.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto —murmuró el pelirrojo a la vez que palpó el ano como si estuviera indicando con ese toque a qué iban sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que estaba tratando de posicionarse—. Necesitas esto, ¿cierto? Te lo voy a dar…

—¡Abarai, por favor! —Sintió un ligero desgarro, y ese peso sobre la espalda era tan desesperante que no lo pudo evitar, en una situación así la presunción huía para dar paso al terror más absoluto. Y es que no había nada más degradante, humillante y doloroso que forzaran a entregar algo tan personal e íntimo como lo es el cuerpo, santuario personal. Una lágrima descendió por la blanca mejilla y ese sollozo pronto se convirtió en llanto. Fue recién ahí, con apenas el glande introducido en la intimidad del joven, que Renji cayó en la cuenta—. Abarai, por favor… no.

Como si volviera en sí soltó los brazos del Quincy y perturbado salió de inmediato de aquella posición para tomarlo de nuevo, pero con otras intenciones. Le buscó el rostro, sin embargo Uryuu no se lo dejó fácil escondiéndolo en la almohada, avergonzado y mortificado.

—Ishida —lo llamó, corrió los mechones de pelo negro tratando de que le prestara atención—; lo siento mucho, yo…

—Vete. —Escuchó Renji, solapado por el cojín.

—Ey, espera… no voy a irme así como así, primero tranquilízate. —Utilizó la fuerza bruta para lograr voltearlo y así poder verlo a la cara. Esa imagen lo desarmó: el Quincy lloraba, y por su culpa. Nunca lo había visto llorar—. Lo lamento mucho. —Percibió que el chico buscaba alejarse de él—. Ey, no me temas, no voy a hacerte daño. —Se sintió un idiota, o acaso ¿no lo había hecho? ¿No había estado a punto de lastimarlo de una forma vil e imperdonable?

—Mejor vete, Abarai —pidió en un ligero tartamudeo.

—No, primero quiero que te tranquilices… y que dejes de temerme —pidió lo último con dolor.

Se sintió tan contagiado de la angustia de Uryuu que ahora era él el que estaba llorando. Ishida se percató de eso, pudo ver en los ojos del teniente el profundo arrepentimiento.

—Sólo… prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.

—¿Eh? —Renji intentó tocarlo de nuevo, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro y por fin el joven no lo rechazó.

—Por favor… Lo que viste —suplicó.

—Eso está demás, claro que no voy a ir por ahí contándolo —tranquilizó con tono de obviedad—. Nada más quiero que te serenes un poco, hombre… estás temblando, tampoco iba a violarte. —Una mueca similar a una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló por un segundo en los labios de Renji.

—Lo sé —fue sincero.

—Sólo es sexo. No tiene nada de… malo —intentó explicarse, mas sabía que no podía justificarse—. Discúlpame, me dejé llevar, verte haciendo eso —remarcó con cortedad— fue muy fuerte, creí que… no sé, si te gustan esas cosas… Yo no soy de fijarme en tipos, pero… ¡Me excité! Te juro que no soy así, o bueno sí.

—Abarai —llamó su atención, colocándose boca arriba y tapándose con las sábanas de la cama— cállate.

Eso hizo el teniente, sumiso obedeció la petición. En ese silencio meditó con profundidad al respecto, ¿podía ser posible? intentó averiguarlo.

—Ey… Ishida. —El chico lo escuchaba, pero se había tapado el rostro con un brazo—. No tiene nada de malo, ¿cierto? —La ligera conmoción en el Quincy le dio a entender que había metido la pata otra vez—. No llores, escúchame. Verte haciendo eso me…

—¡Ya deja de excusarte, lo entiendo, sé que no tuviste malas intenciones, pero…!

—Parecías tan necesitado… —Otra vez, había logrado una reacción que no esperaba: Ishida se incorporó para molerlo a golpes, ofendido por aquella apreciación. ¿Qué carajo le interesaba al teniente si estaba “necesitado” o no? Era asunto suyo. Renji no pudo frenar los manotazos hasta conseguir tomarlo por la cintura y tumbarlo de nuevo—. ¿Nunca antes habías…? —Pero no pudo completar la frase, Uryuu le respondió gritando colérico.

—¡¿Qué te crees idiota?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Apenas tenía dieciséis años, apenas había admitido que le gustaba la idea, pero de ahí a atreverse a hacer algo con alguien distaba mucho de hacerse realidad; además no era fácil, no tenía un cartel en la frente, ni tampoco su carácter se prestaba para sociabilizar con chicos que tuvieran sus mismos gustos.

—Es que te vi así —reiteró, ahora sonriendo más tranquilo y con franqueza— metiéndote los dedos, cualquiera pensaría que ya tienes experiencia. —Con un gesto pícaro en los labios rompió a reír con perfidia, cerrando los ojos en un rictus de profunda diversión. ¡Que no había sido uno!, reparó el teniente asombrado, sino dos dedos, y con una insistencia casi morbosa.

—Idiota —murmuró abochornado.

Abarai dejó de reír, notó el tono carmín en las mejillas del muchacho e intentó naturalizar la situación.

—Masturbarse es sano… y es algo lindo, más tratándose de ti —dijo con voz amable y Uryuu en respuesta parpadeó—. No se me cruzó por la cabeza que eras… virgen. ¿Nunca estuviste con nadie? —curioseó, cuando el otro negó, continuó atosigándolo—. ¿Nadie, pero nadie?

—Nadie, Abarai.

—Ni hombre, ni mujer.

—Ni siquiera un beso —aclaró seco para que lo dejase tranquilo, luego ladeó la cabeza hacia la pared, enfurruñado.

¿Por qué no lo echaba de una buena vez, por qué el teniente seguía vivo? Interrogantes a los que Ishida no tenía respuesta, tal vez sólo le gustaba su compañía y las palabras que le estaba dedicando, porque no sólo lo tranquilizaban, lo halagaban.

Nunca había conversado con nadie al respecto, por ende, nunca había estado bien seguro si ser así, como era él, era normal.

Y pese a la naturalidad con la que se tomaba todo el asunto el shinigami, él aún no estaba muy convencido. Le gustaba masturbarse de aquella forma y aunque intentaba no sucumbir a los placeres sodomitas, no lograba evitarlo, presa del ardor terminaba acariciándose el ano, para más tarde introducir un dedo, dos… y ya, era la locura, la perdición, su mente se nublaba, quedaba en blanco, y el orgasmo era sublime. No lograba las mismas eyaculaciones si sólo se estimulaba el pene, necesitaba sentir algo en su interior; necesitaba experimentar el desgarro, la entrada previa, algo ocupando ese vacío.

Por todo eso no podía sentirse menos que un enfermo. Eso no podía ser normal. Hombre y mujer, hembra y macho. Estaba escrito en libros religiosos, arraigado en la piel, inyectado en el cerebro, estipulado por la sociedad y fomentado por la familia. Hombre y hombre no. Cuando era pequeño las ancianas no le preguntaban si ya tenía novio.

“ _Niño tan bonito, seguro has de tener muchas noviecitas”._

Él respondía que era muy chico para eso, arrancando sonrisas, pero lo cierto es que tampoco se le había dado oportunidad o elección. Tenía que gustarle sí o sí las mujeres. Nunca nadie le dijo que podía querer a un hombre o a una mujer. ¿Cuántos padres hablaban sobre el tema? Siempre se da por sentado que si es nena, se fijará en nenes, y viceversa.

Y no podía lucha con todo eso, aunque lo intentaba era así: anormal.

Lo cierto es que lo que determina ser hombre o mujer es el órgano reproductor, pero el corazón y la mente no se anda fijando en nimiedades como esas. Somos alma, antes que cuerpo, y el alma no tiene género. Enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo no estaba mal, pero una parte de él tampoco le decía que estaba bien y lo había evitado, lo más que pudo; aislándose, volviéndose prácticamente asexual, a medias, pues disfrutaba a su manera de la autoexploración, descubriendo así que había algunas prácticas que lo estimulaban más que otras, que algunas caricias lo encendían más que otras.

Vivía confundido, en resumen. No estaba tan seguro de que si era apropiado o por completo inapropiado. A él le agradaba, al menos en el durante, pero en el después no podía evitar sentirse asqueado, enojado consigo mismo y decepcionado. De todos modos siempre supo que no era un chico normal, desde pequeño era señalado como raro, y eso que no conocían su secreto.

Hasta ese momento, claro. Ahora su mayor vergüenza la compartía con el teniente de la sexta división por una maldita situación fortuita. No pudo evitar volver a solicitar desesperado por silencio, Abarai pareció enojarse: No era algo para contar durante el té de las cinco. Era algo personal del Quincy y lo respetaba. Ni era, tampoco, la clase de persona que chismea con los demás contando intimidades ajenas.

Le extrañaba tanta insistencia por parte de Uryuu, tan seguro que siempre había aparentado ser. ¿Qué carajo importaba si los demás se enteraban? No dejaba de ser quien era por lo que hacía en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿me perdonas? —consultó apocado, el Quincy seguía observando la pared, como si hubiera algo interesante por ver allí.

—Sí, pero por favor vete y déjame solo. Quiero estar solo —reiteró con más énfasis.

Aquello le sonó a un “ _no te perdono, pero te digo que sí para que me dejes en paz_ ”. Renji buscó su gigai, en completo mutismo, besó la mejilla del chico que seguía con la cabeza perfilada de cara a la pared e intentó irse. Dudó, se quedó en mitad del cuarto, dio dos pasos y frenó, pero tomó coraje y partió. Esa angustia en el pecho lo desgarraba; lo acosó durante todo el día, lo persiguió a cada lugar que iba y ni siquiera lo dejó dormir.

Creía comprender un poco la situación y no estaba tan errado: Ishida lo había perdonado, pero a su vez estaba asustado porque -aunque quisiese desmentírselo- la cercanía le había gustado. Eso era lo que no podía perdonar. No podía perdonarse a sí mismo por permitirse disfrutar del contacto con otro hombre.

Pasó un día y fue una tortura para Abarai. No se hizo presentir, quería evitar que el Quincy se negara a atenderlo y necesitaba hablar con él, saber si estaba bien pese a que se encabronase por violentar una vez más su intimidad. Sin embargo no fue así, Ishida sí lo había percibido. Abarai ingresó por la ventana y atravesó el reducido espacio que era el cuarto atravesando la arcada. Ya desde ahí, sentado a la mesa, el Quincy lo había divisado.

—Lo siento. —Fue lo primero que dijo el teniente atajándose de cualquier reproche, pero contrario a lo esperado Ishida se mostró sosegado, más serio que de costumbre, pero al menos no había explotado—. Quería saber si…

—Estoy bien —respondió de una manera tan cortante que enseguida se arrepintió, bajó la vista posándola sobre las manos que sostenían con fuerza la servilleta, se ajustó los lentes apoyando el dedo índice en el puente y agregó—: ¿Quieres… almorzar? ¿Ya comiste? —consultó con poca naturalidad, incómodo.

—Pues… se ve delicioso. —Se rascó el cuello, confundido, tal vez no debía aceptar.

—¿Quieres o no?

—Yo sólo venía a ver si estabas bien —se excusó, pero su estoómago no tuvo mejor idea que gruñir en ese instante. Una leve e imperceptible sonrisa se instaló en los labios del Quincy. Se puso de pie y buscó otro plato para separar en mitades iguales el contenido del suyo. Entonces Abarai se negó con más convicción, no quería quitarle la comida—. Come tú, yo en verdad…

—Cállate y siéntate, shinigami —pidió con firmeza.

Renji obedeció de inmediato, en verdad se veía delicioso ¡y vaya que lo era! Devoró todo lo que tenía en el plato en un santiamén, reparando luego en el detalle de que Ishida no había probado bocado. Se vio tentando en preguntarle si iba a comer para quedarse con esa ración, pero en cambió lo reprochó.

—No me digas que eres esa clase de persona a la que hay que obligarla a comer. —Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en los labios, traspasó la lengua a los oashi y los dejó sobre el plato.

—Claro que no —contradijo elevando por un efímero instante las cejas—. Es necesario tener una buena alimentación para rendir exitosamente tanto a nivel físico como mental —se ajustó los lentes, odioso tic—, pero es que… no tengo hambre —notó las intenciones del shinigami, por eso deslizó el plato sobre la mesa hasta ponerlo frente al vacío—, come.

—No, primero tú. —Tomó los oashi del Quincy y trató de darle de comer en la boca.

Uryuu sólo lo miró. Y con esa dura mirada bastó. Renji desistió en la tarea y acabó con la comida. Creía conocerlo a Ishida sin embargo ahora no estaba tan seguro. ¿El mutismo impenetrable y esa seriedad en su rostro eran tan habituales? No lo recordaba tan cerrado, tan lejano. Cuando el Quincy se puso de pie para tomar los platos vacíos y llevarlos hasta la pileta, Renji lo siguió por detrás, y sin previo aviso lo abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Abarai?

No pudo completar la frase: “ _¿qué demonios estás haciendo?_ ” porque la sorpresa lo embargó y la calidez lo superó, tanto que se quedó al igual que el día anterior: petrificado. Renji susurró unas simples palabras en su oído.

—¿De veras estás bien? Me tienes preocupado.

E Ishida desde ese punto hizo lo imposible por cambiar su semblante. Trató de no ser tan hermético con él, de darle una oportunidad; se notaba que el teniente estaba desesperado, ¿de qué? Ni idea, pero le agradaba ver esa preocupación sincera. Así, poco a poco, conversó del tema con el teniente.A éste le costaba horrores sacarle palabras al respecto, tenía que atravesar capas y capas para llegar al interior de Uryuu, pero cuando lograba hacerlo se maravillaba y a la vez se entristecía.

Ishida era una persona muy noble, leal y con principios férreos, pero muy estúpido. No podía ser que le mortificara tanto todo el asunto de su sexualidad. No obstante Abarai era consciente de que no dejaba de ser un muchachito, mientras que él había vivido más de doscientos años. No lo recordaba, pero seguro que ciento cincuenta años atrás se atormentaba con cosas similares, tal como lo hacía Ishida en el presente.

Fue por eso que intentó hacerle cambiar de parecer, de demostrarle que no tenía nada de malo disfrutar del sexo en todas sus variantes. Así lo fue conociendo de otra forma, de una mucho más íntima, ¡dulcemente íntima! Y es que Ishida era toda una caja de sorpresas. Detrás del frío de sus ojos, detrás de esos lentes y esa postura ante la vida, tan civil, se escondía un muchacho curioso, ardiente, un ángel infernal.

Costaba, pero a veces, luego de tanto insistir conseguía dar con ese Ishida que tanto le agradaba. Le encantaban todos los _Uryuu´s_ , pero ese en particular lo llenaba de algo que no sabía qué nombre darle, porque no era orgullo… saber que sólo él y nadie más conocía esa parte tan recóndita del joven.

Y si Uryuu era virgen, en una semana habían olvidado lo que eso significaba.

Se había abierto una puerta en su interior, un mundo nuevo de sensaciones se presentaba ante los ojos de Uryuu. Desde ya que no todo podía ser tan idílico, tan perfecto, tan orgásmico.

Porque todo ha de acabar en algún momento, nada es eterno.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya le dolía, era la cuarta vez que lo penetraba y el día anterior ya lo habían hecho dos veces, y seguro mañana querría otra vez. No podía seguir así, su cuerpo no lo resistiría, pero tampoco podía negarse, porque en cuanto sentía las manos de Abarai sobre la piel el dolor se volvía algo delicioso por soportar.

—Tócate, quiero que te metas los dedos —insistió, cual mago tratando de hacer desaparecer al mismo Uryuu que se presentaba en la escuela y ante los amigos como un chico reservado, para suplantarlo por ese Ishida libertino y salvaje.

—Déjame quitarme los lentes —solicitó con una sonrisa algo juguetona—, me los vas a romper.

—Otra cosa te voy a romper —dijo con una seguridad y seriedad tan pomposa, digna de un teniente, que le arrancó una carcajada al otro.

Renji lo contemplaba, y ya no le daba vergüenza estar desnudo frente a él introduciéndose los dedos -tres en esta ocasión-, al contrario, le divertía insinuarse primero y luego mostrarse por completo, sin tapujos. Renji lo adoraba y eso lo notaba en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada mordida.

—Ponte de rodillas.

—¿Para qué… ? —consultó Ishida, divertido, obedeciendo la petición y yendo directo al objeto de su adoración.

—No —lo reprendió— suelta eso, ya mamaste mucho en el día de hoy —frunció la frente—; te mueres de ganas, eh. —Sonrió; ver la ansiedad en el joven le causaba un sinfín de emociones.

Porque para Uryuu todo era nuevo, todo era excitante, todo era “aceptable”. Nunca decía que no. ¡Nunca! A nada de lo que hasta el momento Abarai le había solicitado o enseñado a hacer, y sin dudas algo que se le daba muy bien al Quincy era la felación. No podía evitarlo, la mayor parte del tiempo que la pasaban a solas lo hacían así, con Ishida prendido a su miembro como  sanguijuela.

Se la chupaba en la cocina, en el baño, en la habitación, en lugares apartados, ¡en plena calle! Casi nunca lo hacía acabar pese a que le encantaba saborear el semen de Abarai, porque le agradaba tenerlo siempre a tono, siempre duro, siempre dispuesto, que con un simple roce o provocación se encendiera.

El teniente no se rehusaba a ese trato, desde ya que no, pero le gustaba bromear diciéndole que su pene se había convertido en algo así como un fetiche para él, un juguete.

—Da la vuelta. —Fue la nueva indicación para el Quincy—. Bien, me gustan los chicos obedientes —le murmuró en el oído, acercándose lo necesario, pero sin llegar a rozarlo con la piel—, y por eso te voy a dar un premio.

El estómago de Uryuu se encogió y el corazón le latió con furia, gimió de manera reservada tan sólo imaginando que tendría el miembro de Abarai en su interior, con dolor y todo, pero lo tendría ocupando ese espacio que parecía no haber existido para estar vacío. Renji solía decirle que era como el hueco de los hollows: Necesitaba ser rellenado. Obvio que Ishida se ofendía cuando se lo expresaba en los momentos menos inoportunos, pero en esos, estando excitado de pies a cabeza, tanto espiritual como físicamente le era posible, no le importaba nada, al contrario, le encantaba la forma feroz en que Abarai lo tomaba y las palabras soeces que acostumbraba dedicarle.

—Levanta el trasero.

—A-Abarai…

—Ahora no me vendrás con pudores.

Uryuu cerró los ojos y rió apenas, era estúpido, cierto, pero para él inevitable también. Sintió la lengua fogosa del teniente en esa zona y fue la locura absoluta, la perdición. Su cuerpo se estremeció y no pudo evitar terminar boca abajo con la pelvis levemente elevada ofreciendo el trasero al pelirrojo. Éste saboreó con claridad su propio esperma escurriéndose por el orificio del Quincy y pensó, con profunda gracia, si todavía le quedaban reservas.

Llevó la mano hasta colarla debajo del cuerpo de Ishida, apresó el pene notándolo erecto, maldito Quincy pervertido, se quejaba de que le dolía, de que no podía hacerlo todo el condenado día y ahí estaba.

—¡Tengo que estudiar, Abarai, por tu culpa bajaron mis notas! —Pero era él quien le bajaba el cierre del pantalón para engullirle el pene, era él quien, simulando tener calor, se desvestía ante su presencia y era él la razón de que no pudiera controlarse.

Renji se convertía en un lobo hambriento, en un sátiro, en un enfermo demencial cuya única cura era el cuerpo del quincy. Pero le daría con el gusto al crío, ¿quería eyacular una vez más? Pues bien, lo tendría: su ansiado orgasmo. A fin de cuentas se lo merecía, como premio, por darle el mejor sexo que en casi 225 años no había gozado:

—¿Cómo quieres que te haga acabar?

—Métela —jadeó ladeando la cabeza, pero Abarai simulaba no entenderlo—. ¡Métela!

—¿Qué cosa? ¿La mano? ¿La cartuchera?

—Cualquier cosa, pero ¡ya! Abarai.

—¿En dónde?

—¡Abarai! —reprochó, pero sabía que no accedería hasta que no lo dijera—: En mi… culo —susurró la última palabra sintiendo un calor subirle por las mejillas. Las cosas que le hacía decir Renji, ¡las cosas que le hacía hacer! Con más seguridad reiteró—: Mete algo en mi culo, si es tu verga mejor.

Renji sonrió presa del placer, le encantaba orillarlo a decir esas cosas que, era evidente, le costaban horrores expresar, pero que en lo más profundo también le agradaba decir. Era liberador, gratificante poder soltar eso de adentro, expresarse tanto corporal como verbalmente. Eso le había dicho Abarai en reiteradas ocasiones: “No te contengas, no es bueno”. Si sentía algo era sano decirlo, así fuera algo malo o bueno.

Renji le dio con el gusto, o si no se las vería negra, que Uryuu tenía su carácter, si no le daba con el gusto, cual hijo único que era -caprichoso- se las haría pagar de manera muy dolorosa. No fue fácil, no fue rápido, ambos estaban agotados y sus cuerpos reclamaban un poco de paz, llegar al orgasmo fue toda una proeza y se necesitó de caricias más osadas, palabras mucho más soeces que las habituales y posturas más indecorosas e inmorales.

Y así, sentado sobre el teniente, dándole la espalda, con las piernas bien abiertas y el falo enterrado por completo y hasta los testículos en su interior, Uryuu logró eyacular; recién entonces Renji se permitió descargarse.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos cuantos segundos, tratando de que sus anatomías captasen la orden del cerebro. Poco a poco Abarai se dejó caer recostando a un agotado Quincy a su lado. Notó que portaba una mirada extraña, esa que le daba la pauta que Uryuu estaba pensando en algo difícil de manifestar. Esa mirada que trataba de decirle algo que le costaba expresar con palabras.

—¿Qué sucede Quincy- _boy_? —Vio cómo Ishida cerraba los ojos, odiaba que le dijera así, le recordaba a Don Kannonji. Renji rió con malicia, siempre era asquerosamente divertido hacerlo rabiar al chico.

—Abarai… —el otro lo contempló en silencio sin borrar la sonrisa afable en el rostro, supo que le estaba dando lugar y tiempo para expresarse— ¿por qué nunca me besas? E-En los labios, quiero decir. —El mentado teniente abrió grande los ojos. De todas las cosas que imaginó podría estar cavilando, jamás creyó que sería sobre esa. La respuesta la pareció más que razonable y obvia, pero era claro que el muchachito no lo veía así—. ¿No te gusto? —investigó con cierto semblante afligido.

—¿A ti te parece que no me gustas? —Arqueó las cejas haciendo que los tatuajes acompañaran el rictus.

—¿Entonces?

Se rascó la barbilla e intentó explicarse.

—Sé que… —perdió la mirada— para ustedes el primer beso es algo importante. —Volvió a posar la vista en el rostro curioso del Quincy—. Y no creo que… yo —maldición, costaba darse a entender—, después de cómo me comporté contigo, de cómo empezó todo... —No quiso traer a la memoria el episodio confuso, ese que los había unido de la manera actual; aún era muy reciente y mellaba.

Pese a que Uryuu le había dejado bien en claro que lo perdonaba. Aceptaba, sí, que le había humillado en su momento, pero jamás se arrepentiría; de no ser por eso se hubiera perdido de todo lo que, ahora, el teniente le daba. Sexo, del bueno; ya no dependía de fogosas masturbaciones, ahora tenía ese cuerpo tatuado y bien formado, esa brutalidad y esa pasión, esas manos fuertes, esa voz particular y sensual, y además ¿por qué negarlo? Renji la tenía gruesa, y el día que le mencionó éste detalle, lo feliz que le hacía, Abarai rompió a reír lejos de ofenderse. Por todo eso, por haberlo ayudado a perdonarse, por haberle enseñado que sentir como sentía y vivir como vivía no era un anormal, no podía menos que estarle agradecido. A su lado se sentía querido, deseado, respetado, venerado.

—Por eso —continuó el teniente— nunca me sentí en el derecho. —Una risita de puro nerviosismo asomó por un breve instante—. No merezco que… —Abarai hablaba mucho, sí, daba cien vueltas para armar una oración sencilla. Cuando eso pasaba Uryuu lo mandaba a callar, y en esa ocasión se encargó de hacerlo él, plantando un torpe e inexperto beso, de boca cerrada, en los labios del pelirrojo—. Bruto —lo reprendió.

El rostro de Ishida se transfiguró y cuando atinó a abrir las fauces para soltar una sarta de insultos dedicados pura y exclusivamente a ese teniente de sexta, éste aprovechó para hundir la lengua.

Ishida se asombró, sabía que así eran los besos de verdad, pero nunca imaginó que se sintieran tan bien, que fueran tan… especiales. Creyó que le daría asco, la mera idea de tener la lengua de otro en su boca le causó, desde que supo cómo era el tema, mucha aprensión. Pero allí estaba, evitando que el teniente se distanciara del todo, aferrándolo de la larga cabellera rojiza, abriendo con desesperación la boca como si así pudiera ser más besado, luchando por mantener el dominio.

Pero, en algún momento tenían que respirar… ¡Para eso tenían la nariz! Ishida no le permitió separarse, se aferró más, asiéndolo con las piernas por la cintura. Renji carcajeó cuando al fin su boca se vio liberada del depredador que era Uryuu.

—¿Ves? Así se hace.

Ishida frunció la frente al escuchar esa acotación y se cruzó de brazos, Renji no dejó de sonreír en cambio. Se recostó a su lado para acomodarlo sobre su pecho y descansar un poco antes de comenzar otra vez con la sesión amorosa.

Tal vez se lo haría en el baño, bajo la ducha… sí, la última vez que lo hicieron así resultó ser estupendo.

Con esa idea en la cabeza se quedó dormido. A su lado, Uryuu lo contempló circunspecto. Acarició con la yema de los dedos sus labios y, seguro de que estaba en los brazos de Morfeo por los ligeros ronquidos, susurró un escueto “gracias”.

Intentó descansar un poco antes que su demonio sexual se despertara reclamando su cuerpo.

 

**(***)**

 

Ahora estaban los besos como condimento extra, como un aliciente a la pasión. Uryuu no lo admitía, pero era lo que más le gustaba del teniente, porque empleaba el mismo ardor en los besos con la que lo penetraba; parecía querer comérselo de la forma más literal posible y, cuando lo mordía y lo lamia, sentía un calor muy particular colmar su cuerpo y concentrarse allí, en la parte baja, endureciéndolo, haciéndole desear más.

Claro que en los días subsiguientes bajaron un poco la marcha, se contentaban más con acariciarse, frotarse y dedicarse mutuas felaciones -así Uryuu conoció el famoso 69- y es que su cuerpo ya no daba más, tanto fue que necesitó comprar una crema local para menguar un poco el maltrato sufrido.

Renji se regodeaba de ello diciéndole que él cumplía con sus amenazas: Se lo había roto. A Ishida no le causaba la menor gracia, era él quien sufría, pero sería hipócrita de su parte no admitir que el detalle lo ponía a mil. Sentir ese escozor, esa ligera molestia en el trasero le recordaba la razón, el culpable y una sonrisa ladina se le instalaba en el rostro, así estuviera frente a la clase de matemáticas, ante un examen o escuchando a sus amigos conversando sobre banalidades.

Era un recordatorio de que en cuanto terminasen las clases él tendría en casa a alguien esperando por él, dispuesto a ayudarlo a desprenderse del disfraz diario para soltarse un poco, dejando de lado toda preocupación, todo mal que lo aquejase.

Con Renji no necesitaba fingir, podía ser él, ser otro y volver a ser él. Eso lo consolaba; si tenía un mal día, si recibía una baja nota -o al menos una que empeñaba su promedio-, si alguien se burlaba de él, no le importaba… Sonreía por dentro: Renji estaría esa noche sobre su cuerpo, fornicando como dos perros en celo.

Ante esa idea carcajeaba por dentro, y es que veía a sus amigos y se preguntaba qué dirían al saberlo, que él era así, tan… ¡No! Abarai le había retado mil veces: No debía pensar que era anormal, ni raro, ni nada similar.

Claro que el resto de la humanidad notaba a Ishida Uryuu algo cambiado, pero no en cuanto a su forma de ser, siempre tan altanera y correcta, sino a los rasgos de su rostro. Había algo en eso, o quizás el brillo de sus ojos o la manera de desenvolverse con cierta ¿sensualidad? No sabían bien a qué se debía y si bien tampoco lo hablaban en profundidad entre ellos, tanto Sado como Inoue y Kurosaki lo pensaban.

Además que en esas tres semanas el Quincy aprobara los exámenes con menos de 90 era para preocuparse. Y claro, ¿cómo iba a aprobar con cien si se la pasaba desnudo en el departamento retozando con Renji? Ya ni sabía lo que era estudiar, aprobaba nada más porque prestaba atención en clase y eso le alcanzaba para un 90, que tampoco era poca nota.

Camino a su casa, después de un agotador día de estudio, se preguntó qué cocinaría esa noche. Abarai era todo un presupuesto y si bien cooperaba económicamente, lo único que hacía era comer, así que la faena de preparar comida para diez quedaba por entero a su cargo. Sonrió, eso era lo de menos, después de todo lo que le daba Renji, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él a cambio.

Sin embargo esa noche Abarai no se presentó. Bien que pudo haber tenido un percance o trabajo -que la sociedad de almas no lo había enviado al mundo humano sólo para revolcarse con él-, pero una sensación de angustia se le anidó en el pecho. Tal vez porque, aunque el teniente tuviera algo que hacer, rigurosamente se presentaba en el departamento. Nunca había fallado a la cita.

 

**(***)**

 

El joven se acostó con la vaga sensación de que en cualquier momento Renji atravesaría la ventana para acostarse a su lado, lo cierto es que eso no sucedió. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse despierto aguardando por él, pero al final el sueño lo venció y cuando despertó, gracias a la claridad que ingresaba por la ventana, se percató de que había dormido solo y que Abarai no se había presentado. Observó el armario reparando en que el gigai seguía ahí, bueno, si lo quería debía regresar por él, ¿cierto? Más tranquilo se preparó para un día nuevo de clase y partió a la escuela.

Una vez sentado en su pupitre Inoue se acercó a él, luego Sado y de manera automática Kurosaki, y cuando eso sucedía -esas pequeñas reuniones de a cuatro- significaba una sola cosa: que algo concerniente a la Sociedad de Almas había ocurrido.

Ishida prestó atención a medias, le interesaba estar al tanto de la actividad de los Vasto Lordes, pero esa inquietud respecto al paradero del teniente no se le quitaba de la mente, distrayéndolo. Sus sentidos se prendieron cuando ese interrogante fue respondido por el mismo Ichigo quien, ajeno a las preocupaciones del Quincy, comentó resuelto.

—Por eso Renji volvió. Quizás sólo están esperando un momento oportuno o tienen algún plan para-

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Ishida acaparando la atención de todos. Se ajustó los lentes escondiendo su interés—. Digo, ¿Renji estuvo aquí? —Desvió para no levantar sospechas.

—Claro. —Kurosaki frunció la frente, ¿qué le pasaba a Uryuu?—. ¿O acaso no te dejaba el gigai a ti?

—Lo… olvidé —mintió, tan mal como solía hacerlo él.

Los otros tres enarcaron las cejas, el shinigami sustituto continuó hablando.

—Renji volvió a la Sociedad de Almas, no tenía sentido que estuviera aquí de guardia si tan sólo aparecen hollows comunes.

—Sí, pero estos no son comunes son…

—Ya —frenó Ichigo a su amiga, sin poder evitar dedicarle una mirada a Ishida. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan ajeno a la conversación? El Quincy era el más listo de ellos cuatro y el que más rápido hallaba las respuestas coherentes—; pasó igual cuando Aizen reunió a sus Diez Espadas, es claro que algo… Ey, Ishida.

El mentado lo miró con cara de interrogación, Kurosaki se quedó a medio decir puesto que la profesora ingresó exigiendo orden y que ocuparan los asientos. Ichigo partió al suyo sin poder dejar de reflexionar, el Quincy estaba raro. La última vez que pasó eso, que se mostró tan retraído, había sido aquella ocasión en la que desapareció. No lo supo en el instante, tiempo después, pero había sido para entrenar con su padre y recuperar los poderes de Quincy.

¿Podía estarle pasando algo similar? Ishida era un chico muy reservado y aunque lo atosigara a preguntas, si éste no quería, no iba a decir palabra. Preocupación. Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por él, para colmo se le sumaba también sus repentinas notas bajas y la distracción.

—Bien, abran el libro en la página 41 —solicitó la profesora—, allí verán la guía de estudios de la unidad.

Ishida abrió su libro, ¿podía ser posible? Aceptaba que ellos dos no eran nada, bueno… quizás amantes, no pareja, pero ¡se había ido! Exigía un mínimo de respeto, merecía un poco de consideración. ¿Qué le costaba a Abarai decirle “me voy”? Irse así, sin comentárselo, y él como un idiota aguardándolo, con la cena lista y su cuerpo anhelante.

Frunció el ceño, sin embargo una sensación de tristeza lo colmó. No tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada al teniente, como bien sabía, éste nunca le dio a entender que ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su vida, que sí, el sexo era grandioso, pero… no era nada más que eso, no había pasado más que un mes desde que empezaran y era claro que para Abarai todo pasaba por “allí” abajo. ¿Quién era el Quincy para reclamarle cual novia histérica? Se sintió mal, no usado ni humillado, quizás insultado en su propio ego, por suponer que merecía mucho más de Abarai, por suponer que era alguien para él.

—Quiero que la completen —continuó la profesora—, esta guía de estudios deberán hacerlo en grupo de dos.

A su alrededor el salón se agitó, cada quien buscó al compañero ideal. Escuchó que Keigo gritaba por él, pero Mizuiro fue más rápido y lo atajó, de todos modos Uryuu pensaba dedicarle un rotundo no, estaba harto de los que buscaban aprovecharse de su inteligencia; claro, él hacía todo el trabajo por los dos y se acabó el problema para el burro.

Prefería hacer el trabajo solo, si igual de todos modos nunca nadie se le acercaba. Todos tenían sus amigos y compañeros preferidos para hacer equipo, y él sabía muy bien que no era santo de devoción de ninguno. Sado e Ichigo se miraron un instante. Fue Yasutora quien elevó una mano indicándole que fuera. Kurosaki se puso de pie y caminó con duda, vio que Orihime ya estaba sentada junto a Tatsuki y, como siempre, Ishida estaba solo. Como en los deportes, a él nunca lo elegían.

El shinigami sustituto tampoco los culpaba, a fin de cuentas Ishida era un poco borde, buena persona cuando se lo llegaba a conocer, pero a la primera impresión uno no podía más que salir corriendo. Era la clase de persona que caía mal de entrada.

Cuando Ishida lo vio no pudo evitar manifestar sorpresa que, a tiempo, logró escudar bajo una máscara de dureza.

—¿Qué quieres, Kurosaki?

—Pues, la tarea... —Elevó el libro que tenía entre las manos.

—Siempre haces grupos de dos con Sado-kun. —No era idiota.

Pero Kurosaki tampoco le iba a ser sincero: decirle que estaba preocupado por él, que no quería que se sintiera mal porque nadie lo eligiese como compañero, todo eso no haría más que cabrear al Quincy y lograr que éste soltara su rollito de autosuficiencia espetando que podía solo, que prefería trabajar solo y que no soportaba que la gente se aprovechara de él.

—Mis notas son buenas y busco a alguien que más o menos…

—Sado también tiene buenas notas.

—Ya, pero quiere hacer el trabajo con Kunieda... creo que le gusta —mintió, y rió por dentro, Sado lo mataría por eso, pero lo cierto es que la chica ya estaba sentada a su lado.

Ishida desvió la mirada hasta allí y la vio, bueno… era cosa de Sado (la chica era linda, cabía admitir). Volvió su vista al sustituto y le señaló con el lápiz el pupitre vacío a su lado. Ishida no lo dijo, pero prefería que fuera alguien que tuviese buenas notas, así podían trabajar a la par y no le tocaba a él pensar todas las respuestas mientras el otro se dedicaba a mirar el techo.

Como siempre, no pudieron evitar discutir, pero esas discusiones para Uryuu fueron amenas, en primer lugar porque se trataban sobre las respuestas de la guía, le encantaba poder discurrir con el shinigami, llevarle la contra y demostrarle, orgulloso, que él tenía razón, aunque a veces las cosas se daban vuelta (que tampoco era tan presuntuoso) y máxime, discutir con él, le hacía olvidar un poco todo eso que lo estaba mellando.


	3. Chapter 3

Abarai desaparecía de su mente para dar lugar al imperialismo, al trust, al taylorismo, a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido, a Ichigo gritándole “contigo no se puede”, a Ichigo riendo cuando era él quien explotaba; pero por supuesto, la clase tuvo que finalizar.

—Bueno, queda la guía de profundización y los puntos que faltaron responder de la guía de estudio —acotó la profesora—; quiero que antes del examen la finalicen, pero para la clase entrante empezaremos con la nueva unidad.

—¿Y entonces? —musitó el shinigami.

Ishida lo miró, había entendido lo que eso significaba y, Dios, odiaba todo ese ritual absurdo de tener que ir a la casa de alguien o invitar a alguien sólo para hacer tarea, por eso prefería trabajar en soledad.

—Ahora pasaré a tomar nota de los grupos —Tomó el cuaderno y comenzó—. Arisawa, Inoue. Sado, Kunieda. Asano, Kojima. Kurosaki, Ishida.

—Profesora —interrumpió el mentado—, ¿puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta? Trabajo mejor solo.

—¡Amargo! —Se ofendió el shinigami en un murmullo mal contenido.

—Pues no, Ishida. Somos un grupo par, Kurosaki se quedará sin compañero.

—Me da igual —dijo éste dedicándole una dura mirada al Quincy quien lo ignoraba sin remordimientos—, no tengo problema si tanto quiere hacerlo solo el Señor Egoísta.

—Pero a mí no. —La profesora dio por finalizada la charla y continúo tomando notas.

Ishida miró despreocupado a Ichigo, éste le plantó una cara de perros, tomó sus útiles y se puso de pie enfurruñado, pero… no podía evitarlo, Uryuu estaba raro, ¿y si le pasaba algo grave? Trató de cambiar su predisposición, a fin de cuentas Ishida era así de borde.

—¿Cómo hacemos?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto —remarcó Kurosaki señalando el libro.

—Ah, pues —meditó al respecto, odiaba llevar gente a su casa, pero también ir de visita—, como tú prefieras. —Le dio a elegir porque él no se encontraba convencido por ninguna de las dos.

—Bien, entonces que sea en tu casa, en la mía no podremos, con mi padre y mis hermanas concentrarse es misión imposible, sin olvidar a Kon que últimamente no se qué le pasa, pero está insoportable.

—¿En mi casa? —consideró esa idea, que no, no le agradaba, pero tampoco ir al hogar de los Kurosaki.

—¿Qué prefieres? —suspiró, hastiado, ¡que se decidiera de una vez!— Porque podemos hacerlo en una cafetería.

—Es lo mismo, no lograremos concentrarnos. —Eran preguntas complicadas en su mayoría, no por nada la profesora les hizo hacer grupo de dos.

—Entonces en tu casa —vio que el Quincy asentía poniéndose de pie para tomar sus pertenencias— ¿Y? —espetó de mal humor— ¿Vas a darme la dirección o tendré que seguirte?

Cierto, Ishida volvió en sí, después de insultarlo (porque era parte del protocolo ¿?) le dio indicaciones de cómo llegar, no era tan difícil, Karakura era un pueblo pequeño y con una o dos referencias se podía llegar a cualquier sitio, sin embargo reparó en un detalle y ya de pie, llevando las manos a la cintura, reprochó.

—Si tú sabes bien dónde vivo.

Kurosaki abrió grande los ojos, era buen mentiroso, pero hasta ahí llegaba. Ishida era astuto, y no creía que Abarai le hubiera confesado cómo averiguó su dirección. Trató de desviar la conversación.

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Cuanto antes, Kurosaki. —Quería sacarse esa responsabilidad de encima.

—Bien, ¿hoy?

—¿Ahora? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—No —contradijo con sorna—. Hoy, pero mañana a la mañana, ¿te parece? —resopló—. Si digo HOY, es después de clase y las clases ya terminaron, así que…

—Ya —lo frenó, que lo tratara de estúpido era el colmo—. No, hoy no. O sí —¿Qué le pasaba a su elocuencia, a sus frases que sonaban siempre armadas?—; dentro de una hora, dame tiempo a llegar.

El shinigami frunció la frente (como siempre). ¿Tenía que ir hasta su casa y después volver a salir? No le agradaba la idea, le parecía innecesario, acaso el Quincy ¿tenía algo por ocultar? Prefirió hacerla más fácil.

—Lo dejamos para mañana, si hacemos un poco todos los días, seguro que en una semana está listo.

Ishida no opinaba igual, es que tenían que preparar incluso mapas y eso no se hacía en una semana, ni hablar de contestar todas las preguntas, que eran miles, pero tal vez sí, con mucho empeño (que a él le sobraba) lo lograrían. Asintió, mejor así, al otro día. Tenía tiempo para prepararse y asimilar, de paso, que alguien lo visitaría. Debía limpiar el departamento -más de lo que estaba habitualmente- y mentalizarse que era común recibir gente, que las personas normales atravesaban por ello y sobrevivían.

Esa noche, Ishida, tampoco pudo dormir. Ahora sabía que no tenía sentido mantenerse despierto a la espera de Abarai, sin embargo no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se volvía a sentir como antes, solo y desahuciado, abandonado y anhelante.

Y resultaba ser una porquería sentirse así, porque antes estaba solo, pero no lo sabía, o quizás no lo experimentaba de esa manera. Ahora… todo era distinto. ¡Y era culpa de ese teniente!, porque él estaba acostumbrado a esa vida, a la de antes, pero en el presente, luego de haber conocido su agradable compañía y gozado de su presencia, ¿cómo se suponía que debía hacer para volver a acostumbrarse a lo de antes? A la soledad, a la consolación en solitario, a tejer, a bordar y hacer manualidades para perder el tiempo y que las horas, así, pasaran más rápido.

Era un caso perdido, su mente no sabía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en el pelirrojo, pero por fortuna estaba Ichigo. Sí, durante esas semanas Kurosaki le distraía lo necesario, otra vez se encontraba pensando en el Imperialismo, en lo raro que estaba el shinigami sustituto, en lo bien que le quedaba el traje del instituto.

Pero por supuesto, en algún momento se debía ir y ahí, Ishida, volvía a sentir que caía en un pozo hondo y sin salida; la habitación de su cuarto nunca le parecía tan pequeña, tan sofocante como entonces y lo que le daba fuerzas, lo que le daba esperanzas era saber que al otro día Kurosaki lo acompañaría hasta su casa distrayéndolo de paso.

Quizás el chico ni se imaginaba lo mucho que Ishida agradecía su existencia, pero lo hacía. Por su lado Ichigo no encontraba el momento ni la manera para ahondar más al respecto, porque era claro que algo le pasaba al Quincy: sus insultos eran flojos, sus reclamos y refutaciones desganadas, y su mirada se perdía más que de costumbre, y esos ojos… esos luceros oceánicos, tan profundos y aterradores, algo le decían, pero él no alcanzaba a leerlos.

Le preocupaba Uryuu, era su amigo, su compañero de batallas y de clase, pero también era el tipo más jodido para entablar una amena conversación que derivase, paulatinamente, en su estado anímico. Supo que ahondar directamente era un caso perdido. Lo positivo fue que con el correr de esas dos semanas Ishida ya no mostraba un semblante tan parco y hasta parecía algo ¿emocionado? Mejor es decir eléctrico, cuando lo visitaba.

Eran puros nervios, por eso hacia acotaciones estúpidas, le preguntaba mil veces si quería algo más para tomar, le respondía de mal modo para después pedirle disculpas y volver a insultarlo. Estaba raro, pero lo bueno es que ya no parecía triste.

Y es que la presencia de Kurosaki fue rellenando, poco a poco, un vacío en la vida del Quincy.

¿Y lo bueno? Auguraban estar en esa tarea al menos un mes más. Desde ya que ambos se quejaban por el pormenor, pero en el interior de Ishida eso hacía llamear un fuego que creía extinto.

 

**(***)**

 

Ichigo poco a poco logró despreocuparse de Uryuu, tal vez sus impresiones iniciales se debían a que no lo conocía muy bien, debía confesar que ellos no eran precisamente lo que se dice buenos amigos, y quizás recién ahora comenzaba a ver al verdadero Ishida… y éste no le parecía tan borde.

La cabeza del Quincy, día a día, deliraba de fiebre, porque una idea, descabellada, estúpida y alocada, se había instalado en su mente, y es que mientras lo escuchaba a Kurosaki hablar sobre análisis marxistas, escribiendo en su cuaderno, tomando apuntes, lo imaginaba desnudo. De inmediato sacudía la cabeza como si así pudiera borrar esas indecorosas imágenes.

Sin duda Renji le había arruinado la vida. No podía ahora, después de haber tenido durante meses enteros sexo tan asiduo todos los condenados días, vivir sin ello. Era como una droga, adictivo. No creía poder subsistir a eso, y demonios, comenzaba a ver a Kurosaki con otros ojos.

Pero era un chico demasiado listo como para caer en fantasías: el shinigami sustituto no parecía ser gay, ni bisexual… ¡ni siquiera una persona sexual! Tantas guerras, tanto Aizen, tanto Espada; seguro que el muchacho ni pensaba en sexo. No como él, que en ese último tiempo, a ya tres semanas de reunirse con él, parecía no poder pensar en otra cosa.

¡Qué “liberalismo” ni que ocho cuartos! Él pensaba en otra liberación, una más corporal.

Obvio que no se le tiraría encima, Ishida Uryuu tenía principios, por eso, cuando lo acosaban esos fantasmas los espantaba sin miramientos. Estaba a años luces de hacer algo con Kurosaki, en primer lugar porque él no daría el primer paso, y no lo veía a Ichigo dándolo tampoco, y en segundo lugar porque le caía mal, pese a que estuviese más bueno que comer con la mano no dejaba de ser Kurosaki.

Sin embargo Kami se apiadó de él y una tarde que no auguraba ser especial para nada, menos con esa torrencial lluvia, una oportunidad se presentó. Una que Uryuu no supo aprovechar, o mejor es decir que sí porque fue el punto de quiebre entre los dos.

—¿A Sado-kun le gusta Kunieda? —dijo Uryuu, eso le había quedado dando vueltas.

—¿Eh? Ni idea, ¿por qué? —Había olvidado que por su culpa le dejó esa impresión a Ishida.

—No, preguntaba —volvió la vista a la hoja para tratar de concentrarse en la parte que le tocaba.

—O acaso —una sonrisa ladina se instaló en los labios, ¿podía ser?—, ¿te gusta Kunieda?

—¿Qué? ¿A mí? —Se señaló, abochornado—. Para nada, idiota, sólo preguntaba porque por algo quería hacer grupo con ella.

—Ah —meditó al respecto—. No sé, no creo, no es el tipo de mujer para él. Es más… para ti. —El Quincy plegó la frente, muy fastidiado, ¿por qué era más para él? Intentó averiguarlo, pero Ichigo se le adelantó—. Los dos son nerds, son bordes…

—Púdrete infeliz —le dijo con desprecio—. Entonces Inoue en verdad es para ti, los dos viven en una nube de pedo, se meten en todo…

—¡Ey! —reprochó el shinigami algo sonrojado. Ishida no dejó escapar ese detalle y risueño siguió hablando.

—Ja, Inoue te gusta.

— _Tsk_ —escondió la mirada, encabronado—, es una amiga.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —dijo con toda veracidad.

—Los amigos no hacen esas cosas.

—¿Cosas? —Le causó algo de gracia el mote dado—. Kurosaki —dijo de repente con un tono más serio, casi de reproche— aléjate un poco de Zagetsu y comienza a vivir más la vida, o vas a llegar de viejo y te vas a dar cuenta de que ya es tarde para algunas _cosas_. —Lo dijo sin imaginar la reacción de Ichigo y es que éste era consciente, hasta cierto punto, de eso. Ishida se sintió un idiota, un insensible, el semblante apocado y desahuciado que mostraba el shinigami lo arrastró a corregirse—: Bueno, no es tan así, pero…

—Tienes razón —suspiró—, mira la edad que tengo y nunca salí con una chica —reflexionó con cierta congoja—, a mi edad muchos ya lo han hecho —arqueó levemente las cejas—, o al menos ya han besado a alguien.

—No es tan así… —reiteró, odiándose por nunca haber leído libros sobre cómo ayudar a un amigo. Y es que hasta ese momento no lo había necesitado. Tampoco había tenido amigos.

—A ti te descuento, claro… —dijo con sorna.

—¡Mira, Kurosaki, para tu información tengo más conocimiento del tema del que aparento!

—¡¿Ah, sí?! —Se cruzó de brazos desafiante—. Dime a quién besaste.

—¡Eso no te importa!

—¿Ves? Mientes. —Pero sabía que no, porque Ishida era mal mentiroso y esa afirmación la había realizado con mucha seguridad.

—No conoces a la persona, ¿para qué quieres que te de un nombre?

Kurosaki lo dejó tranquilo para volverse más sobrio que antes; había mucho de verdad en las palabras de Ishida, si seguía así pasaría su juventud entre shinigami´s y zanpakutou´s. Rukia le había dicho, hacía ya tiempo, que intentara disfrutar de los pequeños momentos que se le presentaban.

—¿Qué sucede? —indagó Uryuu.

—Nada, es que soy un idiota —arrojó el lápiz que tenía en la mano—. Lo peor de todo es que ya está, ya pasó mi tiempo.

—No seas melodramático, Kurosaki —reprendió—, somos jóvenes todavía.

—Sí, ¿pero qué chica de nuestra edad va a querer estar con alguien que nunca dio un beso? —cuestionó con firmeza.

Ishida se quedó sin palabras, aquello era cierto, las chicas que rondaban sus edades solían tener más experiencia que los chicos, por algo siempre buscaban universitarios; ante ese prospecto Ichigo tenía toda las de perder.

—Sería bueno practicar antes —dijo Ishida como consuelo, al no saber qué decir.

—Sí, ¿pero con quién?

Un momento de silencio y reflexión, Ishida se le quedó mirando, Kurosaki parpadeó, parecía que poco a poco volvía en sí, cayendo en la cuenta de que sus palabras habían sonado muy raras. Por su lado el Quincy arrojó todo por la borda, era matar o morir, y el que no arriesga no gana.

—Si quieres —elevó un hombro, simulando despreocupación— yo… puedo, digo —carraspeó nervioso, para colmo que el shinigami se le quedase contemplándolo con ese rostro _monalisesco_ no le decía nada—, somos camaradas por mucho que me pese y…

—¿Tú dices? —habló finalmente, lo señaló y luego se señaló a sí mismo. Ishida asintió nervioso—. Pues, no te… ¿molesta? Es decir, los dos somos… —La mano se movió inquieta, otra vez, señalándolos.

—Es practicar nada más y ante todo somos camaradas.

Era la segunda vez que lo decía en voz alta y no dejaba de parecerle paradójica esa palabra: “camaradas”, tal vez porque era un sinónimo de “amigos”… y le daba cosa pensar que lo era, y de un shinigami, ¡y encima Kurosaki!

—Sí, es cierto —meditó al respecto, tomó aire, se removió inquieto y tosió para aclarar la garganta y las ideas—. Puede ser. ¿Por qué no? Practicar —dejó flotando la última palabra, pensativo y con la mirada perdida al frente.

—Sí, antes de que las chicas se den cuenta de que eres un mojigato —se burló, sonriendo apenas.

Ichigo elevó el dedo cordial logrando sólo con eso que Ishida riera con más fuerza. Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre los dos que fue interrumpido por el ruido de la hoja dada vuelta; Ishida vio conveniente volver a la tarea, todo había sido dicho, quedaba dar el primer paso y él no pensaba hacerlo… bastante con proponerlo.

Intentó concentrarse en la hoja, pero el pesado silencio instalado y la contemplación persistente del shinigami sobre su persona no hacían más que ponerlo nervioso. Lo miró, nada más para ver si así lograba disipar el  ambiente denso.

Kurosaki volvió en sí y reparó en la hora, debía volver a casa. Juntó sus útiles, saludó con parquedad al Quincy y se marchó. El chico de gafas se quedó con una extraña sensación en el pecho: quizás un poco de desilusión y vergüenza.

No podía creer que le había propuesto eso a Ichigo, acaso ¿había enloquecido?

Profundo arrepentimiento y una necesidad muy intima, primaria, se hizo presente. Por primera vez se tocaría pensando en otro que no fuera Abarai, y no es que siempre pensara en él, a veces sólo en situaciones, pero esa noche sería distinta, sin duda.

 

**(***)**

 

Kurosaki no encontraba el momento ni la manera, oía al Quincy hablar mientras, de pie en la cocina, preparaba la merienda. Su mente se perdió, entre definiciones de Imperialismo, interpretaciones y análisis del chico listo de su clase.

Ishida volvió a su lugar, el piso de su habitación había sido el sitio idóneo para desperdigar lapiceras, lápices de colores, marcadores, cartulinas, hojas y libros, su mesa era muy pequeña y todos esos útiles no cabrían.

—Hay que subrayar en los textos las palabras claves que den cuenta de la caracterización que cada autor hace del imperialismo.

—Sí —respondió el shinigami, tan tajante que Uryuu elevó la vista para reparar en él.

—Bien —le señaló el libro—, hacemos mitad y mitad.

Ichigo estaba raro, pero ya, no era para menos, el día anterior le había propuesto de una manera muy tosca “practicar” cierta actividad de “adultos”. Intentaron concentrarse en la tarea, pero Kurosaki, haciendo acopios de toda su voluntad, expresó a mitad del trabajo.

—¿Podríamos?

—¿Qué cosa, Kurosaki? —se desconcertó.

El mentado chico realizó un gesto de obviedad, no pudo abrir la boca más que para balbucear.

—P-Practicar… un poco.

—¿Quieres? —Lo veía tan indeciso. Y se hubiera golpeado por idiota, acaso ¿él mismo no quería eso?

—Pues —otro gesto de obviedad— si no te… molesta.

Ishida lo miró con un gesto neutro en el rostro, se acomodó los lentes en un tic nervioso y viendo que Ichigo se había quedado así, inmóvil en su lugar, se dio cuenta de que debería dar él ese paso, por eso se acercó lo justo y necesario indicándole cómo hacer.

—Cierra tus ojos —indicó. Eso hizo el shinigami. La espera fue una tortura, no porque ansiara el beso, sino por la incertidumbre, el no ver y no saber, por ende, que ocurría alrededor. De pronto sintió una cálida suavidad rozarle los labios y la voz del Quincy anegando sus oídos—. Ahora… abre un poco la boca. —Antes de obedecer, Ichigo tragó saliva, más nervioso de lo que aparentaba (y eso que temblaba). Ishida se mordió los labios y volvió a hablar—. Meteré la lengua, ¿sí? —Sonrió apenas porque vio el torpe asentimiento de Kurosaki. Éste sintió la suave y húmeda textura recorriendo esa cavidad; duró un segundo, porque enseguida Uryuu se separó para volver a indicar—: Ahora quiero que tú me metas la lengua, y que juegues con la mía.

Otra vez se acercó a un petrificado shinigami, le obligó a abrir la boca y le permitió la invasión. Aquello se sentía bien, o al menos eso pensó Kurosaki, que se sentía raro, pero a la vez era muy electrizante. Abrió los ojos, sólo para ver la profunda mirada azul de Ishida clavándose en él.

Fue como si reparase, por vez primera, que estaba besando al Quincy. ¡Estaba besando a Ishida! Ni siquiera le importaba, ya, a esas alturas, que fuera otro chico. Uryuu notó la turbación y tomó distancia por completo. Con toda naturalidad tomó la lapicera azul y continuó adelante.

—¿En qué coinciden las interpretaciones?

Eso fue lo que necesitó Kurosaki para volver en sí y dejar de mirar con tanto énfasis a su compañero. Pusieron manos a la obra notando que cada vez les faltaba menos para terminar con el trabajo; pero pasados unos minutos, notando que faltaba poco para irse, Kurosaki interrumpió latarea.

—¿Podemos —dudó un instante, no quería quedar como un pesado— practicar un rato más?

Ishida asintió y volvió a acercarse a él, ahora sin previo aviso ni titubeos le atrapó la boca. Era un trato algo frío puesto que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ir más allá: sus cuerpos, levemente distanciados y las manos fijas en el suelo; eran sus bocas las única que mantenían un contacto.

El reloj sonó avisando que era hora de partir. Kurosaki tomó sus pertenencias con prisa y más torpeza que el día anterior y prácticamente salió corriendo de la casa. Ishida rió en su interior, sería difícil con Kurosaki, mas no imposible.

Era una realidad: el trabajo práctico no duraría toda la vida, eso amargaba un poco a Ishida, por supuesto que no era sincero siquiera consigo mismo, pero era consciente de que una vez que acabase, acabarían con él las sesiones de besos mantenidas con el shinigami.

Recién unos días después se animó a pegar un poco su cuerpo al de él, esperando a que no lo rechazara. Kurosaki no lo aceptó del todo, pero le consolaba al menos que no lo hubiese empujado; poco a poco comenzaba a ganar terreno.

A Ichigo tampoco pasaba desapercibido el detalle de que pronto terminarían con la tarea, alargaban los ítems y elaboraban las respuestas, buscando información de más e innecesaria, todo con tal de seguir teniendo esa excusa para encontrarse.

Fue un sábado, día que solían tener más tiempo para hacer el trabajo, que una situación embarazosa se presentó para el shinigami. Y es que no pensó que su cuerpo reaccionaria, al fin y al cabo sólo se besaba con Uryuu para practicar, él estaba seguro de que no le gustaban los hombres y menos ese Quincy soberbio.

Pero pasó, y todo fue culpa de Ishida, por haberse pegado tanto a él, por morderle la boca, por transmitirle con un simple beso toda la pasión que encerraba en su cuerpo y el deseo que poseía latente. Lo separó con brusquedad. Ishida abrió grande los ojos y lejos de ofenderse, plantó una sonrisa algo ladina.

—Tranquilo, Kurosaki —dijo dulcificando sus facciones.

—Lo siento, yo… no sé qué... —Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, confundido. Muy confundido, porque a él no le gustaba Ishida. El Quincy intentó ser amable con el sentir del shinigami, pese a que le caía mal podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

—Es normal. No me voy a ofender —aclaró—; créeme, sé lo que es eso. Soy un hombre también.

Kurosaki suspiró aliviado, seguro de que una chica no lo entendería, le daría una cachetada y lo llamaría pervertido, pero Uryuu en cambio se mostró sereno y condescendiente. Eso le calmó.

Desde entonces cuidaba de pensar en otras cosas cuando practicaba con Uryuu, para evitar por todos los medios que su miembro despertara, no obstante fue el mismo Ishida quien le ayudó a aceptarlo y asimilarlo.

No tenía nada de malo, era normal que sucediera y a él no le molestaba -al contrario, pero por supuesto que no se lo decía-, así que cuando pasó en los últimos encuentros Kurosaki dio rienda suelta a su amiguito del sur, por consejo del mismo Ishida. Reprimirse tanto no era sano, eso le había enseñado Abarai.


	4. Chapter 4

Ese domingo se juntaban, nada más, que para repasar todo el trabajo. Lo cierto es que ya lo habían hecho y sabía Ishida que les había quedado de diez, pero como debían entregarlo al otro día, lo mejor era revisarlo antes, y juntos, para corregir posibles errores.

Sí, claro.

Y tal vez por saber que esas reuniones llegaban a su fin _practicaron_ más de lo que revisaron la tarea. Ishida quería tocarlo, pero no se animaba a ser tan osado, él sabía que para Kurosaki todo eso se trataba de un mal necesario.

Sin embargo, como solía suceder en los últimos encuentros, el pene de Kurosaki se endureció de tal manera que dio pavor, no obstante fue el rictus de dolor lo que le llevó a Uryuu a compadecerse de él.

Se separó un poco para ver como Ichigo se llevaba una mano a la entrepierna.

—¿Te duele mucho? —investigó con la frente fruncida y un ligero gesto de reflexión. El shinigami asintió, también con el ceño fruncido, pero de dolor. El Quincy lo miró, de esa forma grave que solía portar en la escuela y frente a la gente, empujó el puente de los lentes y se ofreció— ¿Quieres que… te ayude, Kurosaki?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con dureza e infinita inocencia.

Ishida arqueó una ceja. Kurosaki cayó en la cuenta, pero ¿cómo pretendía “hacerlo”? Las miles de ideas que surcaron su mente le causaron honda aprensión… él no era gay, hacia todo eso porque, punto número uno, era necesario, y punto número dos, Ishida se dejaba y no se quejaba. Pero hacer algo más ya le parecía mucho.

El shinigami no tuvo tiempo para expresarse, sintió la mano de Ishida sobre su necesitado miembro y eso fue todo lo que precisó para perder la cordura. Notó como el cierre era bajado y el pene abrazado por la mano del Quincy.

Al demonio con todo.

Se dejó hacer, boca arriba con los codos sobre el suelo de madera, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. La mano de Ishida estaba haciendo maravillas y, por Dios, en cualquier momento se correría.

Pasó; e Ishida se vio tentado en degustar el semen de Kurosaki. Abarai le había dicho que la semilla de los hombres difería en sabor y que no todos eran iguales. Se preguntó con traviesa curiosidad qué tal sabría o cómo sería la del shinigami sustituto.

Desde ya que no lo hizo, sólo miró el semen desparramándose en la mano, y volvió en sí cuando se percató que Kurosaki lo estaba mirando con extrañeza. Buscó un pañuelo y se lo cedió.

—¿Está limpio?

—¡Claro que sí, Kurosaki, no te lo daría sino! —se ofendió con derecho.

El chico de cabellera naranja sacó la lengua en un gesto sumamente infantil, cerrando fuerte los ojos, para después de limpiarse arrojárselo a la cara. Fue un momento incómodo que se vio interrumpido por la partida de Ichigo. Llegado el momento y a modo de despedida se dijeron de todo en la puerta, casi el noventa y nueve por ciento fueron mentiras:

—¡Gracias a Dios ha terminado la tortura!

—Sí, por suerte no tendré que ver más tu cara, Kurosaki.

—Ja… Eso debería decir yo, aguantarte a ti me hace digno de condecoraciones.

—Bien que podía haber hecho el trabajo solo. Agradece al menos eso.

—En tus sueños, cerebrito.

La discusión fue en aumento, hasta que los gritos alertaron a los perros de la cuadra. Kurosaki se fue enfurruñado e Ishida, del otro lado de la puerta, sonrió. Discutir con Kurosaki le renovaba las energías, pero saber que ya no volvería a tener esas situaciones con él lo desconsolaban.

No por Kurosaki, ese shinigami le caía mal y le seguiría cayendo mal pese a todo, pero vaya que era un desahogo, y ¿por qué negarlo? Kurosaki se veía siempre muy apetecible. Más ahora que había visto lo bien dotado que estaba. Bueno, para esas alturas cualquier pene le venía bien.

Tenía que reconocerlo: no era ni tan larga ni tan gorda como la de Abarai, pero qué bien se sentía en su mano, palpitando, creciendo. Suspiró, esa noche tendría una de las masturbaciones más fogosas nunca antes experimentada.

El tema era que comenzaba a sentirse cansado y asqueado de todo eso. Vacío por dentro, anhelante no sólo del calor de un cuerpo sino del cariño impreso en una caricia.

 

**(***)**

 

Kurosaki pensó y re pensó mil veces las palabras a decir, hablar con Uryuu no era tarea fácil. Buscó acapararlo en el momento ideal, en donde los demás no estuvieran dando vuelta cerca de él. Fue en el patio recién, a casi última hora, que pudo hablarle.

—Ishida... —El mentado lo miró con un falso gesto de hartazgo, como si estuviera diciéndole con la mirada “¿qué quieres ahora? Déjame de molestar, Kurosaki”, pero lo cierto es que su corazón palpitó con furia cuando lo escuchó balbucear—. Es que… viene el examen de historia y… —silenció, elevando fugaz los hombros y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

—¿Y? —alentó con hastío.

—Tú eres bueno en historia mundial, ¡bah! En todo —no reparó en la tímida sonrisa que asomó en Ishida al decir eso—, a mí me cuesta el último tema, ¿me ayudarías? —lo dijo al final.

El Quincy realizó un gesto que rezaba un “si no me queda otra” y asintió para luego ajustarse los lentes al mismo tiempo que indagaba al respecto.

—¿Te explico en tu casa o en la mía?

—Pues —meditó sobre ello, sin dejar de mirar a cualquier lado menos a los ojos de Uryuu—; tú ya pusiste tu casa para el trabajo práctico, debe ser molesto para ti. Ven a la mía.

—Como quieras. —Deseaba que Ichigo se diera cuenta con esa frase que prefería que fuera en la propia.

Así, en su casa, podría aprovecharse más de él y tocarlo sin preocuparse por la presencia de otras personas, en cambio en la casa del shinigami contaban con la familia de éste. Sin embargo Kurosaki no supo interpretarlo y quedaron así, el Quincy iría a la suya a la salida de la escuela.

Ishida se reprendió mentalmente, quizás era verdad: Kurosaki necesitaba ayuda con historia mundial. Debía dejar de pensar tanto en el sexo; era como una enfermedad y ya sus notas habían sufrido los efectos.

 

**(***)**

 

Luego del consecuente saludo incómodo a la familia, las presentaciones formales, la invitación y todo el protocolo, llegaron al cuarto del shinigami. Kon fue llevado ante Yuzu para que no molestara y se dispusieron a estudiar. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, y apenas habían quitado los libros del morral, que ya estaban en lo “suyo”.

 _Practicando_ , como le había bautizado Ichigo al acto delicioso y pecaminoso de devorarle la boca al Quincy. Éste reparó en lo rápido que había aprendido Kurosaki a manejar el tema, a veces no necesitaba dar pie ni manejar las riendas, poco a poco el shinigami se desenvolvía solo.

Y a los besos se le sumaban fogosas masturbaciones, al menos de parte de Ishida hacia un pobre y necesitado Kurosaki, quien agradecía el gesto de su amigo. Sin embargo no se podía, apenas oían los pasos en el pasillo, la voz de algún integrante de la familia y toda la magia desaparecía.

Como una tarde en la que Isshin casi los pesca en plena faena. Por suerte no pasó, notó que algo raro sucedía pero se limitó a dejarles el jugo y las galletas sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el Quincy.

—Mejor estudiamos en mi casa, Kurosaki. —Se ajustó los lentes con la espalda erguida y volvió al libro.

Ichigo asintió, sería lo mejor, de otra forma corría serio riesgo de ser descubierto en plena actividad homosexual y se suicidaba si eso llegaba a pasar, o al menos eso sentía: un terror absoluto e insoportable por ser descubierto.

 

**(***)**

 

Quería preguntárselo, pero no sabía de qué manera hacerlo sin herirlo u ofenderlo, y resultaba ser algo muy fácil para él ofender al Quincy. Fue esa tarde fría de otoño, después de estar dos semanas estudiando un tema que Ichigo ya sabía a la perfección (y eso que lo que menos hacían era estudiar) que encontró el momento propicio para indagar al respecto.

—No se baja —apuntó Ishida con el falo del shinigami entre ambas manos, miró hacia esa zona, el semen se escurría, pero el pene seguía igual de duro.

—No sé qué le pasa. —Un gesto de dolor, otra vez, compadeció al Quincy.

—¿Te duele mucho? —Siguió acariciando el miembro, masturbándolo con delicadeza—. Quizás esto ya no te satisface.

—Debe ser —dijo, sólo por comentar algo. Percibió que Ishida se encontraba pensando en algo, no sólo la mirada se lo decía sino la actitud de observar con tanto interés el pene que tenía entre las manos. Uryuu levantó la vista y abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió—. ¿Qué?

El Quincy negó soltando el pene de Ichigo.

—Mejor seguimos estudiando.

—Pero no se baja.

—Ya, Kurosaki, ¿qué quieres que haga? —lo reprendió, abriendo el libro en la página correspondiente y comenzando a leer.

Le explicó sobre la sustitución del hierro, sobre el acero y el desplazamiento de Inglaterra de la primacía industrial, le pasó el texto indicándole que le dijera lo que entendía de eso, pero que primero lo leyera varias veces. En eso estaba Ichigo, tratando de concentrarse, con el pene dolorosamente atrapado en los pantalones.

Ishida mandó todo por la borda de nuevo, si Kurosaki salía corriendo de su casa entonces vería de que manera lo arreglaba después.

—No se puede estudiar así. ¿Quieres que… ? —La mirada del shinigami lo amedrentó un poco— ¿Q-Quieres que te la chupe?

Ichigo abrió apenas la boca y los ojos de pura sorpresa, meditó al respecto, unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos al Quincy, tanto que le dieron ganas de golpearlo y exigirle que le dijera algo, lo que fuese pero algo.

—Pues… si no te da asco.

El Quincy negó varias veces con la cabeza, el odioso tic de ajustarse los lentes volvió y su cara era absoluta seriedad. Kurosaki tenía la pregunta prendida en los labios cuando lo vio acercándose a él para bajarle de nuevo el cierre del pantalón y retirar el pene del encierro. Lo masajeó apenas, lo estimuló más de lo que estaba y disimulando la ansiedad acercó poco a poco los labios al glande, rozándolo. Ichigo gimió, mitad de dolor, mitad de placer; eso lo estaba matando de una forma deliciosamente placentera.

La lengua del Quincy danzó sobre la tersa superficie recogiendo las primeras gotas de líquido pre seminal y descubriendo, con emoción, que no era el mismo sabor que portaba Abarai. Ahora tenía con qué compararlo. Cuando engulló todo el falo llevándolo hasta el fondo de la garganta escuchó a Kurosaki hablar.

—Ishida ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? —Pero no le respondió, siguió bajando y subiendo, acariciando el pene todo a lo largo con los labios y jugando con la lengua—. ¿Con quién haces estas cosas? —gimió de manera escandalosa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejó que el cuerpo se estremeciera cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de él.

Uryuu bebió hasta la última gota, dejando azorado y algo asqueado al shinigami por eso.

—Con nadie, Kurosaki, ¿por quién me tomas? —mintió, y quizás porque Kurosaki no lo había mirado a los ojos no se dio cuenta de ello.

Ichigo notó que lo prudente era no volver a tocar el tema, eso o se quedaba sin felaciones, sin masturbaciones y sin besos. En pocas palabras: sin Quincy, y comenzaba a ser algo maravilloso conocerlo a Ishida de esa manera.

Por su lado Uryuu no pudo ser sincero, le aterraba la idea de que Kurosaki se espantara al saber que tenía mucha más experiencia de la que aparentaba o había admitido tener. No quería, porque la distancia lo mataría, ahora que por fin se estaba olvidando de las marcas que Abarai le había dejado en el cuerpo, de su aroma y el color de sus cabellos.

Nunca podría serle sincero y explicarle cuánto bien le había hecho su presencia, pero no importaba, tampoco lo necesitaba decir. Ichigo estaba ahí para él, disfrutando día a día, con excusas flojas, de sus atenciones.

 

**(***)**

 

Ya no sabía qué materia dibujar, le había pedido a Ishida que le explicara casi todas, comenzaba a quedarse sin argumentos, sin excusas; el Quincy no era idiota, se daba cuenta de ello y le divertía de cierta manera que Kurosaki lo necesitara tanto.

No desaprovechaba, por supuesto, la oportunidad para ufanarse de ello. Kurosaki se aguantaba la altanería del Quincy porque valía la pena, total, horas más tarde tendría su pene enterrado hasta la garganta y le haría tragar todas las palabras y algo más…

Se preguntó qué pasaba por la mente de Ishida, éste era tan reservado que Kurosaki no lograba atravesar esas capas que recubrían su persona, no alcanzaba a sortear todas las murallas y llegar hasta la mente o el sentir del Quincy.

Era claro que si hacía todo eso era porque no le molestaba, pero ¿qué ganaba él con todo? Ichigo no lo entendía, quizás sólo le gustaba hacer esas guarradas y punto. Eso le sorprendió, a decir verdad si alguien le hubiera dicho que Ishida Uryuu era capaz de comportarse así no lo hubiese creído ni un poco.

No encontraba, nunca, la manera ni el momento para hablar de esas cuestiones con el Quincy, siempre que intentaban conversar sobre esos temas delicados acababan discutiendo a los gritos, como si Ishida no quisiera hablar de ello, como si le molestara o le incomodara.

En una de las tantas ocasiones que se presentaron, Ichigo no pudo evitar reparar en el pormenor. Lo tenía a Ishida prendido del pene, como sanguijuela, viendo como con la mano libre se daba placer a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

Con un ligero sonido similar al de una sopapa liberó el pene erecto del shinigami para elevar la mirada y posarla sobre él.

—¿Qué? —Lo había escuchado a la perfección, pero la sorpresa le llevó a inquirírselo.

—Tú siempre me haces estas cosas —y antes de que se quejara aclaró—: y me gusta mucho, pero —vaciló, le costaba hablar del asunto no sólo porque Ishida era un tipo jodido para tratar, sino porque incluso para él era un asunto vergonzoso— pero tú nunca…

—Ya. —Se incorporó, entendiendo al shinigami.

—Perdón. —Una expresión de tristeza se anidó en su rostro. Descendió un poco la vista, jugando con el lápiz que estaba sobre el suelo, haciéndolo girar—. Yo nunca te hago nada, nunca te devuelvo…

—No hace falta —interrumpió con gravedad; intentó ser suave con él, pero no podía despegarse de su papel—. Yo obtengo placer, si a eso te refieres.

—Sí, pero no es igual.

—¿Entonces, qué propones?

—A mí la idea de —señaló la entrepierna del Quincy— chupártela mucho no me agrada, pero…

Uryuu lo comprendió, esas cuestiones le costaban a Kurosaki, no era fácil para él aceptar que comenzaba a gustarle -y mucho- la idea de estar con un chico.

—¿Sabes? —propuso el Quincy— Tengo una idea. —Se acercó más a él caminando con las rodillas, sólo dos pasos hasta llegar a Ichigo—. Acuéstate.

—Pero yo no…

—¡Ya! ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer? —No iba a penetrarlo.

El shinigami obedeció con mucha duda de hacerlo, se recostó levemente y notó el peso del Quincy sobre el suyo, éste metió la mano dentro de los pantalones para liberar el pene y abrazar ambos con una mano.

Ichigo gimió, comenzaba a entender el juego, las intenciones de Uryuu. Un juego que consistía en frotarse apenas, de una manera que los encendía por igual. Las pelvis pegadas y las manos que no sabían quedarse quietas, masturbando como se podía al otro, devorándose mutuamente la boca.

Ishida nunca le pareció una criatura tan sensual como hasta ese momento.

Uryuu agradeció el gesto de Ichigo. Luego de eyacular y manchar las ropas que llevaban puestas, golpeó con un puño la cabeza del shinigami.

—Era hora, idiota.

Ichigo rió; había sido un egoísta todo ese tiempo. Pero ya... compensaría su actitud, de ahora en más se encargaría de darle placer a quien se lo proporcionaba con tanta maestría. No obstante la idea de que Ishida debía haber aprendido todo eso con alguien no se le borraba de la mente.

 

**(***)**

 

Habían pasado tres meses ya de la partida de Abarai y éste era solo un vago recuerdo que lo acosaba cuando alguien lo mencionaba, casi siempre Ichigo, sin imaginar cuánto le punzaba a Ishida por mucho que quisiera disimularlo y autoengañarse.

Lo bueno es que había logrado convencer a Ichigo. Descubrió que en el terreno sexual el shinigami era muy influenciable, o tal vez él era el _macho_ dominante, no lo sabía bien, pero poco a poco ycon artilugios pudo convencerlo de quitarse las ropas.

Para que las caricias fueran mejores, más intensas, más directas.

Kurosaki al principio se mostraba receloso, como siempre, porque él no era gay y no quería -por ende- tener su primera vez con un chico.

Uryuu se burlaba de él y le pedía que no le tuviera miedo; no iba a violarlo, salvo que quisiera el mismo Ichigo.

Tres meses le tomó olvidar en verdad al teniente y tener desnudo en su cama a Kurosaki, si bien no tenían sexo era mucho más placentero que en un inicio. Ichigo se había soltado lo suficiente y aprendido bastante bien el arte de tocar.

Las manos iban y venían por toda la anatomía de su compañero, los besos no respetaban lugar alguno y las eyaculaciones eran abundantes, como chicos jóvenes que resultaban ser.

Ya no estudiaban, siempre quedaba algo para ver al otro día porque ahora las sesiones amorosas, o las “prácticas” les llevaban más tiempo. Es que Uryuu le enseñó a no tener prisa, a disfrutar paso a paso de cada caricia.

Pero claro, Ishida anhelaba poder sentirlo adentro, ya no se contentaba con frotar el pene en la pelvis del shinigami, quería tenerlo en su interior, moviéndose de manera brutal. Sin embargo y pese a sus deseos Ishida respetaba el sentir de Ichigo.

Hasta una noche, por supuesto, en la que no lo pudo evitar. Habían pasado una semana sin verse más que en la escuela y para ese entonces la excitación en ambos los había llevado a eyacular casi en seco, tocándose y besando apenas. La necesidad de más los arrastró hasta la cama, desnudos, acariciándose de manera frenética y dolorosa para alcanzar otra vez el clímax.

Ishida se sentía derretir sobre Kurosaki y encima éste no había tenido mejor idea que tomar una de las piernas del Quincy y elevarla, apenas, hasta ponerla sobre la cintura. El pene del shinigami rozó las nalgas de su compañero causándole un delicioso estremecimiento.

Ishida pegó más el cuerpo, como si pudiera ser posible, ocasionando un pequeño respingo por parte de Kurosaki, ya que notó que su propio pene estaba en terrenos prohibidos.

—Ishida —susurró, . Encima suyo el mentado tenía todo el control.

No obstante éste estaba fuera de sí; los días de abstinencia, la necesidad de sentirlo adentro, la emoción de apreciar esa dureza entre los glúteos, todo eso hizo un cóctel difícil de soportar. Y el pene del shinigami, como si estuviera imantado al orificio, como si tuviera vida propia y buscara con afán perderse en el interior del pelinegro…

Sucedió, muy a pesar de Ichigo. El pene atravesó el acostumbrado orificio del Quincy con una facilidad que le causó pavor y asombro.

—Ishida, de-

Quiso pedirle que se detuviese, pero, maldición, se sentía muy bien, y encima verlo así, todo poseído, excitado a un nivel nunca visto, penetrándose casi por su cuenta, haciendo todo el trabajo.

En esa posición Uryuu no podía sentarse, pero llevó el trasero lo más que pudo hasta la anatomía de Kurosaki sintiendo como el miembro de éste se clavaba más y más en su ser. Por fin podía sentirlo adentro, palpitando y derramando litros de semen. Apenas había alcanzado a invadir la mitad, pero fue suficiente para arrastrarlo al borde del orgasmo, y sobre el vientre de Ichigo se descargó, entre jadeos y palabras inentendibles.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta se horrorizó de lo que había hecho. Se separó bruscamente sintiendo el leve escozor en la intimidad.

—Lo siento, Kurosaki —no supo como disculparse, sabía que no tenía perdón—; lo lamento mucho, sé que tú querías penetrar por primera vez a… —dijo neurasténico, sin poder articular una oración coherente— ¡pero me dejé llevar! —Se sintió un estúpido, un insensible y se acordó de Abarai, mientras Kurosaki se acariciaba el adolorido pene—. Perdóname —suplicó al borde del llanto. La mano de Ichigo atrapando su rostro y la carcajada de éste evitó que se largara a llorar.

—Cállate, Quincy. —Cuando lo vio, notó una hermosa sonrisa en los labios de Ichigo, una que le proporcionaba la paz y la absolución que necesitaba. Con algo de duda Uryuu se dejó caer acostado sobre él, lentamente, atento a cualquier ataque proveniente del shinigami, pero éste en cambio lo tomó entre sus brazos sin dejar de sonreír de esa extraña manera—. Es verdad —musitó pegando la nariz a la azabache cabellera del chico—, quería que mi primera vez fuese con una chica —lo abrazó más, ddejándole un beso en la cabeza—; pero no me arrepiento, se sintió… raro —meditó la palabra—, bien.

—Lo lamento, fui muy desconsiderado.

—Ya deja de disculparte. —Rió apenas, con malicia—. ¿Te das cuenta, Ishida, de lo que hiciste? —Lejos de querer hacerle sentir mal, al contrario, quería hacerle reír—. Me has violado, de una forma poco convencional.

Quizás era el primer hombre violado en la historia de esa manera, y es que Ishida en su momento parecía ser una persona desconocida, sentándose por su cuenta sobre el falo erecto. Ni aunque Ichigo hubiese querido evitarlo, lo hubiera conseguido, porque el pene erguido había cobrado vida propia; y si bien no quería que eso pasara, su miembro no había bajado ni un poco durante la invasión al quincy.

Y es que tampoco podía negarlo, su cuerpo deseaba a Ishida. Él tenía tantas ganas de penetrarlo, como Uryuu de ser penetrado.

—Lo sé —respondió. Kurosaki logró su cometido, pero a su risa también le acompañó un leve semblante apocado.

—Ya, no es tan grave… Lo que sí —ahora el serio era él— ¿de veras nunca hiciste esto con alguien?

Ishida escondió el rostro el cuello de su amante y respondió luego de unos breves segundos de pronunciado silencio.

—No. Es la primera vez.

Kurosaki buscó mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que le mintiera con algo así.

—Prométemelo —no sabía cómo expresarse—, júrame que no haces esto con alguien más.

—Te lo juro, Kurosaki. —Eso era verdad, en la actualidad sólo lo hacía con él.

El beso que en esa ocasión le dio el shinigami fue repleto de ternura, las manos no dejaban de acariciarle la espalda, dándole un confort nunca antes imaginado. Y es que Abarai no era tan cariñoso y cuidadoso como Ichigo. Aunque en el sexo no había comparación alguna, Renji era un animal salvaje, a su lado, Ichigo era una muñeca de porcelana. Pero ya, se sentía perfecto estar así, en el pecho de Kurosaki, percibir el palpitar de su corazón, el calor de su cuerpo, sus besos y las caricias.

Esa noche el shinigami sustituto se quedó a dormir, ya no más excusas tontas, ahora tenía un motivo más que valedero para visitar a su amigo, y no, no se trataba del sexo, que al ser algo nuevo era embriagador y adictivo, sino que a su manera Ishida había sabido mantenerlo en vilo.

Y es que quería conocer más de él, atravesar esas puertas cerradas, saber quién era el chico que en teoría lo odiaba, pero que en el presente gemía su nombre y aceptaba sus besos. Antes, tan sólo cuatro meses atrás, para él, Ishida Uryuu era ese Quincy altanero y borde. El chico nerd de su escuela, el de gafas y gustos raros.

Sin embargo ahora le parecía la cosita más hermosa, sensual y misteriosa que había conocido en la vida y lo quería todo y sólo para él.

¡¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?! ¡¿Cómo no había reparado en esa faceta de Ishida?! Tanto tiempo perdido, entre insultos y enfrentamientos tontos. Que sí, le encantaba pelear con Uryuu, pero más le gustaba hacerle el amor después.


	5. Chapter 5

Comenzaban los días de más frío y dormir con la ventana abierta era un imposible, sin embargo Ishida trataba de dejarla abierta, como si estuviera, constantemente, esperando una visita. Claro que cuando la brisa se tornaba insostenible se levantaba a cerrarla, por ese entonces seguía durmiendo desnudo, dependiendo de la ocasión o de la circunstancia, pero el clima no ayudaba en nada.

Días de frío, donde dormir junto a alguien no sólo da calor al cuerpo sino al alma.

Los fines de semana Ichigo solía quedarse con él, pero el resto de la semana dormía en soledad, y ya no le angustiaba hacerlo, quizás porque sabía que el sábado lo tendría a Kurosaki entre sus sábanas. Pero una noche todo cambió, y agradeció que no fuera precisamente sábado porque no sabría qué postura tomar, o quizás hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo, lo cierto es que Abarai se apareció un domingo, bien entrada en la noche.

Ishida había alcanzado al escurridizo sueño con dificultad, luego de una necesaria masturbación para alcanzar el orgasmo y dormir más relajado. Eso siempre le había funcionado, pero esa noche se acostó sintiéndose inquieto, como si sospechara la inminente visita. Dormía plácidamente en la cama, semi destapado, con tan sólo un bóxer gris cuando el intruso arribó.

Renji sonrió, por fin podía verlo, tenerlo ante sí y hacer lo que por tanto tiempo deseó: besarlo. Se inclinó apenas y alcanzó la mejilla del chico humano. Ishida despertó poco a poco, al principio creyó que estaba soñando. ¿Renji allí? Era tan irreal. Pero no, tardó en caer en la cuenta, no obstante en cuanto lo hizo no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Se sentó de imprevisto en la cama llevando la espalda hasta la pared.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —dijo el teniente como si eso fuera suficiente para calmar la furia que comenzaba a dominar al chico.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Se le tiró encima para molerlo a golpes, aunque no lograra su cometido. Renji se lo permitió, dejó que los puños llegaran a destino. Si Ishida quería descargar la furia de esa manera y le hacía bien, no tenía problemas en recibir la paliza. En cuanto logró apaciguar al Quincy, lo tomó entre sus brazos, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho.

Ante esas palabras, susurrada en el oído, Uryuu se tranquilizó del todo, al menos por fuera, ya no intentaba nockear al teniente, ahora trataba de encontrar una palabra o frase que explicara todo su sentir, todo lo que durante esos pocos meses había padecido desde la furtiva partida. Le resultaba imposible hallar algo así, que englobara todo su sentir.

—¿Por qué? —Esa fue la frase más acorde en ese momento. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ —. Déjame, no me toques —pidió furioso, aún más al ver que Renji no dejaba de sonreír.

Abarai tomó distancia para permitirle serenarse del todo y buscó su gigai, una vez en él, trató de acercarse al receloso chico quien no dejaba de mirarlo con honda rigidez; en los ojos del Quincy se podía leer el reproche y el dolor. Aquello punzó al teniente.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que no lo esté?! Hubieras tenido la decencia de… —Pero no pudo terminar la frase; para colmo saber que no estaba en el derecho de reclamarle nada lo hacía enfurecer más.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no hacerle una escenita al teniente, se había prometido a sí mismo actuar con mesura; en el posible caso de tenerlo otra vez frente a él actuaría con naturalidad y le cerraría con orgullo la puerta en las narices. Pero todo eso se estaba yendo por la borda. Se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose, quería matarlo, descuartizarlo, pero… estaba contento, ¿por qué negarlo? Le hacía feliz ver que había regresado, por muy estúpido que fuera de su parte.

—Ey, no creí que te ibas a cabrear tanto —confesó Abarai con ternura, se sentó a su lado e intentó tomarlo otra vez, pero de nuevo Ishida lo rechazó removiéndose inquieto.

—Ya sé que yo… no soy nadie —susurró con incomodidad—, pero merezco un mínimo de respeto. ¿No te parece, bastardo?

—Lo siento, sé que hice las cosas mal —volvió a intentar un acercamiento y ahora Ishida lo aceptó—, es mi especialidad hacer las cosas mal —rió apenas sin saber qué decir en un momento como ese.

—Idiota.

—Pero… no tuve tiempo de venir a despedirme, las ordenes allí son así y hay que acatarlas —se disculpó notando que lo más prudente sería ser sincero y dejar de lado excusas reales, pero vagas—: Y además… no quería despedirme —Ishida lo miró y con más seguridad agregó—: porque iba a querer quedarme contigo —le dio un tenue beso en la punta de la nariz—; y por otro lado no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

—Pudiste haberlo intentado.

—Seré cobarde —musitó con franqueza, depositando ahora un beso en la frente del Quincy—, pero me aterraba la idea de que te enojaras conmigo, ¡Ey! Que tienes tu carácter, y bien jodido —bromeó arrancándole apenas una sonrisa que en vano Uryuu intentó ocultar (quería seguir mostrándose enojado, aunque ya no lo estuviera). Luego de una breve pausa Renji siguió exonerándose—: Temí que no entendiras que TENÍA que irme, no porque quisiese.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota.

—Yo también te quiero —se mofó, ahora abrazándolo por completo—. Hice lo imposible para venir antes de tu cumpleaños, pero no pude estar. Y todo éste tiempo me pregunté eso, si estabas enojado conmigo.

Un puño se le incrustó en el pecho. Vaya que tenía temperamento el Quincy, ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría enojado? Abarai no pudo manifestar su sorpresa, al menos no verbal, pero jamás imaginó que para Ishida él resultara ser alguien tan importante como para afectarle una partida. Lo besó, y con ese beso le transmitió su sentir y lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Eres demasiado listo, Ishida. Creí que lo entenderías. —Es que para él era evidente.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, más molesto que antes, tal vez porque como siempre no toleraba que lo trataran de estúpido.

—Que… —escondió el rostro en el cuello del chico, le daba algo de reparo ser tan sincero— que te he tomado mucho cariño en éste tiempo.

Ishida lo comprendió recién entonces: Si para Abarai, él no hubiera sido alguien importante, no le habría preocupado su reacción, no se hubiera hecho tanto drama al respecto, sencillamente se hubiese presentado ante él a decirle “me voy” y “sigue con tu vida”, sin interesarle cuánto le afectaba al chico.

Pero lisa y llanamente no pudo, estimaba demasiado al Quincy -más de lo que éste sospechaba- como para enfrentarlo con algo así, y ser el responsable de hacerle sentir mal o ganarse una reprimenda. Y a la vez, le aterraba que Ishida reaccionara de forma totalmente opuesta, aceptando la partida con indiferencia, demostrándole de esa manera que le importaba poco su persona.

En resumidas cuentas, aun si lograba una positiva o negativa reacción en Uryuu, le hubiera costado enfrentarse a eso.

—Lo hubiera entendido —dijo tajante, sin mirar al teniente—, creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que lo hubiera entendido —reiteró más convencido.

—Ya, es cierto, pero igual no pude. No tuve tiempo, y aunque lo hubiese tenido, tampoco el coraje.

Era la primera vez que hablaban así, en ese tono y de ese asunto, y tal vez por eso, por ser la primera vez, fue especial, porque Ishida comprendía muchas cosas que antes no, porque Ishida entendía que no pasaba todo por allí abajo para el teniente, y más por el corazón.

De repente Uryuu se sintió un cretino; pero haber reaccionado de esa forma contra Abarai apenas lo vio dejaba por sentado sus confusos sentimientos: Lo quería, le había dolido la distancia, la aparente ignorancia del otro.

Y ahora estaba contento por tenerlo de vuelta allí.

 

**(***)**

 

Ishida era reservado, ninguna ciencia en ello. Ishida era buen ocultador, pero mal mentiroso. Esa semana fue idílica para él, tenerlo a Renji otra vez en el departamento era una bendición, volver del colegio y verlo en su cocina haciendo algún desastre mal llamado “merienda”, le alegraba aunque lograra disimularlo muy bien.

¿Cuándo fue que empezó a mentir? Quizás cuando notó que a Kurosaki le molestaba el detalle de saber que Abarai estaba en su departamento. Claro que se enteró, porque Abarai no tenía nada que esconder, no había nada extraño en eso de estar en lo de Uryuu. Al menos para él, para el resto sí, porque Ishida no era de invitar a la gente a su casa. Y el que más reparó en el pormenor, evidentemente, fue Kurosaki.

—¿Qué hace Renji en tu casa?

El siempre ceño fruncido del shinigami no le permitió ser sincero al otro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Urahara le cobra hasta por respirar.

Ichigo elevó las cejas y cambió de conversación apenas Keigo se acercó a ellos invadiendo el salón con sus gritos. Uryuu tragó grueso, no podía serle franco a Kurosaki, por empezar la había mentido con eso de no haber hecho nada con nadie antes, ¡hasta se lo había jurado! Revelar la verdad significaba perder la confianza de Ichigo y se moría -literalmente- si pasaba eso, porque aunque el shinigami le caía mal había sabido estar a su manera, en secreto, a su lado y en un momento difícil.

Además, no le había mentido precisamente. Una cosa es mentir y otra es ser sincero hasta un punto determinado: Abarai estaba en su casa, no había nada misterioso en ello. Al menos de esa forma se engañaba el chico, porque le costaba reconocer lo evidente, que aunque no fuera su verdadera intención estaba jugando a dos puntas, mintiéndoles a ambos.

Por fortuna Renji no ahondó al respecto. Quizás por respeto o por miedo a una afirmativa respuesta no le preguntó si había estado con alguien o tenido alguna historia. Creía conocerlo a Ishida y supuso que no le sería fácil, dado su carácter, llevar a alguien a la cama; pero la razón primordial era que le mosquearía saber que sí porque, él tampoco podía negarlo, Uryuu estaba en todo su derecho.

Todo se presentó claro para el Quincy el viernes de esa semana, la situación fue transparente y darse cuenta de lo que se estaba negando a sí mismo fue un baldazo de agua fría.

—¿Mañana voy a tu casa?

—Pues, está Abarai…

Notó el rictus de molestia, podía ser posible, ¿Ichigo se estaba dando cuenta?

—Pero puedo ir yo a tu casa —dijo Uryuu con rapidez.

—¿Sí? —inquirió sorprendido; Ishida nunca había ido a la noche, o sea, nunca se había quedado a dormir en plan de “amigo”.

—Lo que sí, encontrémonos tarde —se ajustó los lentes y susurró al notar que Tatsuki andaba cerca de los dos—, no quiero cruzarme con tu familia.

—Ok. —El semblante del sustituto cambió de manera drástica, radiante asintió y se despidió para no levantar sospechas. Porque conversar con Ishida más de un minuto sin discutir era sospechoso.

Ahora, la otra cuestión para Ishida era qué le decía a Abarai ese sábado, porque el teniente también lo conocía a la perfección y mentirle exponiéndole que tenía una fiesta o iba a encontrarse con un amigo le haría saltar la ficha.

¡Su padre! Fue una bendición, al menos por una vez en la vida.

El día en cuestión Abarai parecía aspiradora en hi, iba de un lado al otro por el departamento contándole todos los planes que tenía para hacer juntos ese fin de semana, Ishida lo escuchó con calma, pero llegó el momento de cortarle las alas.

—Lo siento, Abarai, pero le prometí a mi padre que iría a cenar —la expresión de Renji lo partió en dos—, pero mañana podemos hacer todo eso.

—¿Y te quedas a dormir? ¿No quieres que te pase a buscar? Puedo, mira que…

—No, mejor que mi padre no te sienta cerca. Él, los shinigamis... —dijo de manera inconexa.

—Entiendo —asintió, con las manos en la cintura y un gesto de resignación—; igual, te tengo toda la semana, puedo sobrevivir sin tenerte un día. —Sonrió para luego acercarse al chico y robarle un escueto beso. Abarai no era idiota, la poca predisposición de Ishida ese día, el semblante apocado, casi confuso que profesaba su rostro y el tic constante de los lentes le daban la pauta de que algo escondía, pero sentía que no era momento para ahondar al respecto.

Claro, tercer problema para Ishida: Se encontraría con Kurosaki a la madrugada, pasada las doce, y si quedaba a cenar con su padre debía partir antes de las siete y de no ser por Renji quien le dijo, todo sutil "¿a qué hora cena tu padre?" No hubiera caído en la cuenta de que su mentira se desmoronaba por sí sola.

Y se suponía que era un chico listo, inteligente. ¿Era propio de él eso que estaba haciendo? Experimentó una presión en el pecho, culpa… mucha culpa. ¿Por qué les mentía? Acaso ¿tan egoísta era? ¿Tan caprichoso? ¿Tan solo se sentía, que necesitaba de dos personas para llenar un vacío?

Partió del departamento a eso de las ocho, lo mejor era aguardar en la plaza hasta las doces y encaminarse a lo de Kurosaki. Y maldición, hacía un frío que congelaba hasta los pelos de ahí abajo. Sentado en un banco recapacitó al respecto, comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no es que antes no hubiera reparado en ello, sólo que en el presente, en la soledad de la plaza, tenía tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Les mentía porque no quería perderlos, pero ¿qué le hizo pensar que los perdería? Si se trataba sólo de sexo -del bueno- ¿qué importaba con quién andaba? Bueno, cabía admitir que Kurosaki en los últimos días se mostraba muy raro con él. Le decía cosas que le desconcertaban como “ayer no viniste a clase, te extrañé”.

O sea, Kurosaki diciéndole eso… Era tan irreal. Kurosaki pidiéndole que le jurase no haber hecho nada con nadie antes. Kurosaki besándole con cariño.

Sí, quizás lo que le daba miedo era lastimarlo, porque sin dudas, más allá de todo lo patán que podía ser el sustituto, no se lo merecía. Tampoco Abarai... porque Abarai era un peso fuerte en su vida, porque Abarai era su cable a tierra, eso que le recordaba constantemente que ser así era normal, que no debía apenarse.

Renji, quien podía ser salvaje, pero tan tierno en contraste, que lo maravillaba; quien lo adoraba como si fuera algún semi dios mortal. Le gustaba mentirse pensando que estaba atado a ellos por el sexo y nada más pero, carajo, había mucho más… Mucho, que no alcanzaba a dilucidar, a imaginar, a tocar o a explicar con palabras.

No los merecía, no. Antes de conocerlos él no era nadie, o bueno, le gustaba jactarse de muchas cualidades, pero en su interior y en la soledad de su departamento sabía que no era nadie. Después, se convirtió en un ser digno de adoración.

¡Y no lo era!

Una profunda angustia se apoderó de él, al menos durante dos cuartos de hora hasta que fue sorprendido. La grave voz anegó sus oídos, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.

—Eres un mal mentiroso Ishida.

El aludido giró la vista y abrió grande los ojos, se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

—A-Abarai… —¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué excusa inventarle ahora? ¿Que se había arrepentido de ir a cenar con su padre y que en cambio le parecía mejor idea quedarse a morirse de frío en la plaza? Renji no era tonto, no en vano había vivido tanto.

Para mal en peor la seriedad pocas veces vista en el mayor no le ayudaba a pensar mejor cómo escapar de esa encrucijada. Ni tampoco estaba seguro si quería seguir corriendo. Por Dios, una semana, nada más, había transcurrido y ya se encontraba en ese punto. ¿Qué le quedaba por delante? ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportaría?

Él no había nacido para eso.

Renji, con suma calma y en silencio, se sentó a su lado mirando al frente. Y esperó, esperó y esperó el tiempo necesario hasta que Ishida por su cuenta le explicase qué estaba pasando, porque era evidente que algo pasaba.

 

**(***)**

 

Ishida se quitó los lentes y ocultó el rostro entre las manos antes de empezar a hablar. Se excusó con sinceridad, confesándole que al principio no sabía lo que pasaba, que toda la situación le desconcertaba, pero que había tenido la valentía suficiente para admitirse que lo quería, aunque hubiera sido tarde para eso.

Poco a poco explicó su sentir, con palabras que al principio pecaban de inconexas y hasta forzadas. Renji igual lo dejó hablar a su manera. Y sin previo aviso el nombre de Kurosaki salió en la conversación. Y sin previo aviso al nombre del shinigami sustituto iban acopladas palabras de cariño, de agradecimiento sincero. Aunque no se lo estuviera diciendo de manera directa se estaba dando a entender muy bien.

—… Durante esas semanas que hicimos el trabajo práctico me sentí bien. Me estaba costando volver a acostumbrarme a estar solo y él…

Abarai se puso de pie, escucharlo era demasiado. Estaba dolido, enojado, triste, todo eso y más, todo eso y junto, haciendo un cóctel explosivo y ni siquiera podía pensar con coherencia; pero de una sola cosa estaba segura.

—¿Sabes? Si esto me lo hubieras explicado el domingo apenas llegué —elevó una mano, el nudo en la garganta, de pura bronca, no le permitía hablar con fluidez— todo hubiese sido distinto, pero… mentiste, sin necesidad.

—¡¿Sin necesidad?! —Se puso de pie para intentar llegar hasta el teniente, pero éste dio pasos hacia atrás—. Yo tampoco sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

—No, Ishida, ahora no —negó con dureza—. Aléjate de mí, necesito… quiero… Déjame en paz.

Se marchó por el sendero, dejándolo al Quincy con una sensación de zozobra más profunda y más arraigada en el pecho. Y lo supo, se lo tenía bien merecido, miró la luna como si en ella encontrara consuelo, le permitió a ese suspiro nacer y se puso en marchae. Después de todo Ichigo aguardaba por él.

 

**(***)**

 

Buscó primero calmarse, porque llegar en ese estado tumultuoso a lo de Kurosaki no haría más que empeorar el panorama. Una vez frente a la casa aguardó un instante; ¿qué excusa le iba a dar por llegar tarde? Eso no importaba, era primordial qué argucia idearle para que entendiera por qué iba con ese semblante, buscando consuelo, un abrazo, una palabra amiga y no sólo sexo.

Pudo haber marchado, dar la media vuelta y desaparecer para no tener que dar explicaciones, y luego, al otro día, pensar mejor una mentira, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba de Ichigo, necesitaba confort y palabras halagadoras, aunque no fuera merecedor de ello.

Y vaya, que esa noche como nunca sentía que no lo era.

Intentó pensar, mas su mente era un torbellino; se frotó la sien tratando de despejarse, Dios, comenzaba a sentirse alterado otra vez con lo mucho que le había costado calmarse. La puerta de calle se abrió frente a él con notable prudencia, evitando cualquier ruido.

—Ishida…

El mentado lo vio, el semblante preocupado del shinigami y esa pregunta en el rostro: ¿Qué te sucede? Y esa voz en su interior que le repetía incesantemente que él no merecía todo eso. No merecía el cariño de Abarai ni la preocupación de Kurosaki. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y soltó lo que tenía guardado y estaba por matarlo.

—Tenemos que hablar, Kurosaki.

El mentado plantó un gesto de sorpresa, parpadeó azorado por ese cambio abrupto de emociones. No auguraba nada bueno estar ante el viejo Ishida, ese que tan bien recordaba diciéndole con desprecio que odiaba a los shinigami. Acaso ¿había hecho algo malo? No recordaba.

—Bien, pasa.

—No —negó rotundo— aquí afuera —vio que asentía—, pero antes búscate un abrigo, o vas a enfermarte.

Ichigo, cual crio, obedeció; la postura de Ishida casi le asustaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Tan grave era? Para Uryuu sí porque creía comprender que el que peor parado salía en todo era Ichigo, porque Ichigo lo quería de esa manera tonta que suelen querer algunas personas, posesivas y celosas.

No sería fácil hablarlo con él, pero se rehusaba a seguir mintiendo -y tan mal-, a seguir recibiendo un cariño que no retribuía como correspondía.

Cuando el shinigami volvió, Ishida no sabía por dónde comenzar, lo sentó en la vereda, y él a un lado, sin importarle el pormenor de la ropa ensuciándose. Ichigo se mostró impaciente, quería que le dijera todo, y ya.

—Un momento, Kurosaki, que no es algo fácil —lo miró con vergüenza—, la verdad es que no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar.

—¿Pero de qué trata? ¿Pasó algo con tu papá? ¿Discutiste con él, se enteró de lo… nuestro?

—Nada de eso. —Hubiese deseado que se tratara de alguna de esas cuestiones—. ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas ese día que me preguntaste si yo… hacia esas cosas con… alguien? —El pudor le llevó a esconder la mirada, que se perdió en la acera gris de la calle. Jugó nervioso con las manos, entrelazándolas, esperando paciente la respuesta del sustituto. Ichigo asintió, comenzando a comprender y se quedó sin habla. Le permitió al Quincy que a su manera, más decidido y sin dar las vueltas que había dado con Abarai, le confesara todo—. Bueno, te mentí. —Ishida sonrió con cortedad; lejos de querer mostrarse divertido, no estaba para reír ni para jugarle una broma de mal gusto, pero esa mueca se le dibujó sola en la boca.

Poco a poco empezó a contarle, no con detalles, pero los necesarios para que Ichigo se hiciera a la idea de que había tenido un amante, el primero, quien le había enseñado a hacer todas esas cosas que en el presente lo volvían loco; una persona que a su manera le había enseñado a disfrutar del sexo, sin culpa, y en parte, intentó demostrarle que de no ser por él quizás jamás se hubiera animado a tomar la iniciativa, y seguirían, en la actualidad, como amigos-enemigos.

Kurosaki pensó, ¿tenía que darle las gracias, encima? Desgraciado.

—Abarai, ¿cierto? —interrumpió la verborrea del Quincy, lo había sospechado desde un principio. Ishida no contestó y eso fue lo que Kurosaki necesitó para explotar—. Claro, y toda esta semana… —No pudo seguir hablando al respecto. Perdió la mirada al final de la calle, no podía siquiera ponerse de pie, reaccionar para golpear a Ishida (que ganas le sobraban) ni salir corriendo o decir algo más.

Uryuu aguardó, hasta que no lo toleró más.

—No te enojes con él. —Lo que más le apenaba de todo era ser el culpable de una mala relación entre Ichigo y Renji; no se creía la gran cosa como para que pasara, pero era algo que temía y que, pese a su incredulidad, podía ocurrir.

—Hijos de puta —susurró entre dientes, en plural, dándole la pauta al Quincy que él también caía dentro de la misma bolsa.

—Te mentí, es cierto, pero…

—Eres un hijo de puta —lo miró de lleno para después terminar por estallar—. ¡¿Tienes una condenada idea, Ishida, de lo que me costó llegar hasta este punto contigo?! —Negó con la cabeza, encabronado como nunca.

Maldito Quincy de porquería… Ishida no tenía idea de lo que le había costado abrirse a él de la forma más literal posible, no imaginaba todo el proceso por el cual había atravesado hasta llegar al punto de admitirse que lo volvía loco, y que eso estaba bien. Fue un proceso arduo, en donde tuvo que asimilar que el chico de gafas, tan borde, le empezaba a caer bien, demasiado bien, que le agradaba compartir momentos a su lado, que ansiaba terminar con las clases para irse a su lado.

Él no era gay, sólo le gustaba Ishida. Sólo quería conocerlo un poco más, porque cada vez que lo hacía sentía que todo valía la pena, desde respirar hasta discutir con él por idioteces. No había sido fácil, claro que no. Pero Uryuu se las había ingeniado para derribar todas las barreras, todos los prejuicios. Que el sexo era grandioso, sin duda, pero si era sólo por eso podía pagarse una prostituta. Había mucho más, había una historia detrás, guerras, un destino en común, una pseudo amistad aunque el mismo Quincy se negara a aceptarla.

—No grites —pidió Ishida con serenidad— o tu familia…

—¡Vete al carajo! —Lo que menos le importaba era despertarlos a todos en la cuadra—. ¡Debí suponer que las cosas serían así contigo! ¡Siempre fuiste un egoísta, vanidoso y orgulloso Quincy de mierda! Menos mal que odias a las shinigamis —el enojo le llevó a buscar algo de qué valerse—, si no te hubieras tirado a todo el seireitei, ¿no? —Era estúpido de su parte, pero necesitaba lastimarlo, al menos para que padeciera un poco de lo que él sufría en carne viva. Se sintió insultado, usado, humillado.

Ishida comprendía eso, que buscaba palabras hirientes porque la bronca le resultaba insostenible; pero ambos sabían que la acusación no podía ser más exagerada. Entendía a la perfección el enojo del shinigami, no era para menos. Sabía lo mucho que a Ichigo le había costado abrirse a él. Seguro que sentía todo eso como una traición, aunque no lo fuera en gran parte porque él nunca le dejó en claro sus sentimientos. Siempre tan reservado, hasta con eso, ¿por qué Ichigo lo había dado por sentado? Quizás porque aunque Ishida no lo dijera verbalmente tenía otras formas de comunicarlo.

—Será mejor que me vaya. —El quincy se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Cobarde!

El chico volteó y Kurosaki pudo ver la lágrima que derramaba, orgullo aparte.

—Sí, lo seré… —Se secó con el revés de la manga—. Quizás algún día puedas ver todo desde mi lugar, no te culpo por estar enojado, sólo ten presente que Abarai…

—¡Renji! ¡Encima Renji! ¡¿No pudo haber sido cualquier otro?!

—¿Y qué cambiaba eso? —Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con lástima.

Ichigo no le respondió y por eso el Quincy aprovechó para marcharse, sin embargo no alcanzó a hacer una cuadra que sintió las manos del shinigami enredándose en su cintura. La confusión lo embargó y el corazón le latió con frenesí.


	6. Chapter 6

—No importa, Ishida. —El mentado pudo sentir la voz del chico, desgarrada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no quebrarse en llanto—. No importa, no importa, no importa.

—Kurosaki…

—No me importa, pero por favor, no me dejes… así. —Se sintió estúpido, se sintió bajo, le estaba rogando de una manera lastimosa ¡y no le importaba! Ishida, como pudo, dio la vuelta y lo abrazó, intentó explicarse rogándole a los cielos por no alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—No puedo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —De nuevo la furia amenazaba con colmarlo.

—Porque Abarai, él… —Sintió la lejanía de Ichigo como una punzada, y la mirada del sustituto clavándose con sentido odio en su persona.

Kurosaki no quiso quedarse a escuchar lo que Ishida tenía por decirle. Se había rebajado, le había suplicado, todo para que el Quincy soltara en la primera oración el nombre del teniente. En verdad era un hijo de puta. ¿Podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Renji? ¿Tan importante era para él? Pero Ichigo comenzaba a darse cuenta que, pese a todo, lo amaba. Ishida lo vio meterse dentro de la casa y cerrar la puerta con un sonoro portazo, marchó raudo cuando una luz se encendió en la casa.

Estaba ahora más convencido que antes: tanto Abarai como Kurosaki merecían a alguien mejor en sus vidas, a alguien que en verdad los respetara como individuos. No podía destrozar a uno, hacer feliz al otro, a costa de la felicidad del abandonado. No sería justo. Tenía fe en que algún día los dos lograrían verlo por su cuenta.

 

**(***)**

 

Ichigo no durmió. El sol comenzaba a despuntar y aparentaba estar en esa situación unas cuantas horas más. Dio vuelta en la cama, insultando al Astro Rey, insultando a Ishida, insultando a Renji.

Renji… todo era su culpa. O no.

Acaso, ¿no se había ido? Acaso ¿Ishida no se había apoyado en él porque Abarai lo había dejado tirado? No lo merecía. El teniente no merecía a Ishida, no lo había valorado. Al menos no como él, porque aunque al principio le costó, lo había alcanzado a hacer a tiempo. Se frotó los ojos, confundido y enojado. Dios, la furia no menguaba, tenía ganas de romper todo a su paso, de quitar a Renji del medio del camino, porque si éste no hubiera vuelto reclamando algo que no le pertenecía, algo que había abandonado, la extraña relación con Ishida marcharían como siempre.

Le haría entender eso a golpes de ser necesario. Sí, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, si realmente quería a Ishida iba a pelear por él. Si tenía que ir en contra de la humanidad, lo haría, porque para él Ishida valía la pena.

 

**(***)**

 

A los gritos se presentó en la casa de Urahara; éste, detrás de su abanico mostró sorpresa e intentó calmarle los humos.

—¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki?

—¡Renji! —dijo cual zombie, y lo parecía, las ojeras pronunciadas, el pelo desordenado y el aspecto de haber pasado una mala noche completaban el cuadro nefasto del chico.

—Está “entrenando” según me dijo, pero por favor ¿podrías bajar un poco la voz? Los niños duermen —solicitó calmo, pero el joven lo ignoró, encaminándose a la puerta del sótano.

Bajó las escaleras alimentándose con ese odio que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer en su interior, devorándolo, dejando salir a flote su parte más hollow, esa parte sanguinaria e inclemente. Efectivamente, Renji estaba allí y no mostró sorpresa al verlo, una parte de él esperaba un encuentro.

Había pasado todo ese día pensando mucho al respecto, entrenando para quitarse la bronca de encima. Y es que blandiendo su zanpakutou parecía encontrar la paz necesaria, conversando con Zabimaru podía descender hasta lo más profundo de su mente.

Ichigo no dijo ni “a”, lo primero que intentó hacer fue golpearlo, pero ni siquiera estaba en versión shinigami. Renji le permitió acertar un par de golpes antes de dejarlo desmayado en el suelo, no resultó ser difícil, Ichigo estaba más vivo que muerto teniendo en cuenta las pocas horas -inexistentes horas- de sueño.

Lo dejó allí, tirado en el suelo y se sentó a su lado, contemplándolo. Menudo cabroncito, venir de esa forma, con esos aires. Renji rió con ganas, Ichigo era así, luchaba por lo que quería y no le importaba no poder mantenerse en pie.

Cuando Ichigo despertó se sintió desorientado, lo último que recordaba era el hilillo de sangre correr por la comisura del labio de Renji y esa sensación de satisfacción personal, luego un agudo dolor en el vientre y… todo bruno.

Se sentó despacio, porque no podía moverse con agilidad sin sentir que la cabeza se desprendía de su lugar. Plantó una cara que amenazaba con asesinarlo, pero Abarai en cambio, lo contempló con calma. Elevó una mano ofreciéndole una taza.

—¿Quieres?

Ichigo aceptó sin saber qué contenía, si veneno o droga, a esas alturas le daba igual. Sus labios sintieron el inconfundible escozor del licor de arroz y bebió de un trago extendiendo la pequeña taza. Renji volvió a servirle.

—¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí tirado? —Se arrastró como pudo hasta una roca para sentarse y apoyó la espalda contra ella, junto al teniente.

—Afuera ya es de noche. No sé, unas cuantas horas. —Sonrió apenas, en apariencias le había venido bien la paliza, necesitaba de un sueño reparador.

—Dios, quiero morir —musitó el joven cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose peor que antes de ir allí con la idea de moler a golpes al teniente.

—Bienvenido al club —correspondió ese sentir con desánimo.

Ichigo no acostumbraba beber, lo había hecho de manera ocasional en alguna que otra ocasión, pero vaya que en ese momento necesitaba algo que anestesiara su dolor, aunque fuera algo efímero, falso. Aunque no lo lograra, al menos intentarlo. Guardaron silencio, quizás alrededor de media hora, quizás dos horas, no le dieron importancia, pero fue necesario para dejar toda la ira de lado y empezar a hablar con aparente paz del tema que los concernía.

—Yo también estuve enojado —murmuró Renji acaparando la atención de un ido y serio Kurosaki. Lo miró sonriéndole apenas—. Yo también pensé en ir hasta tu casa y molerte a golpes hasta dejarte inconsciente. —Ichigo chistó y elevó un hombro con aparente indiferencia. Fue lo único que le nació, y siguió bebiendo—. Pero me di cuenta de algo —Tomó aire y dio un pantallazo general a la enorme infraestructura. Odiaba ese lugar, uno perdía noción del tiempo con esa luz artificial que simulaba el día—. Me di cuenta de que... te detesto… pero que no tienes la culpa.

—Tú sí, maldito bastardo —murmuró entre dientes extendiendo por enésima vez la taza para que le sirviera más—. Te fuiste, lo dejaste sólo. Ahora vive con eso, perdiste tu oportunidad.

—Tal vez tengas razón —admitió sin rodeos—, pero Ishida no se hubiera acercado a ti de no ser por mí.

—¿Y debo darte las gracias?

—No. Pero sin diablo no existe Dios.

—¿Eh? —se desconcertó, lo miró fijo con el ceño fruncido—. Ya estás borracho, Renji.

El mentado rompió en risas, era cierto, ya estaba borracho. Kurosaki, asombrándolo, acompañó las carcajadas acotando que él también estaba un poco ebrio. De repente, toda la atmosfera cambió, Abarai lo miró de una manera que pecaba de extraña. Con toda la sinceridad que tienen los niños, los locos y los borrachos se confesó.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Ichigo —perdió la mirada, se sintió algo ñoño por decirlo así—, eres mi amigo y… no mereces esto.

—Te detesto —reiteró el mentado suspirando con exageración— porque a mí me pasa lo mismo, ¿y sabes qué? Es mejor estar enojado, porque de esa forma puedo matarte y no sentir culpa.

Renji volvió a reír, Ichigo ya arrastraba las palabras.

—¿Sabes qué? —Lo emuló, mirándolo con gracia—. Que Ishida se vaya a la mierda.

—Sí —concordó Ichigo—, no vale la pena pelearnos por él. Maldito Quincy, tenía que chuparla tan bien.

Abarai fijó la mirada en los ojos del joven, que ahora echado boca arriba tanteaba el suelo en busca de la segunda botella de sake -ya no más la tacita-. Negó aun más divertido que antes, esa era una manera muy infantil de mentirse: Ambos amaban a Ishida, a su manera, no se trataba sólo de que la mamaba como los dioses o que sus caderas eran la perdición, y claro que sentían que valía la pena pelear por él, quizás tan sólo resultaba más fácil enojarse, quizás tan sólo por esa noche querían -necesitaban- mentirse.

Renji seguía contemplando al otro shinigami con una mirada extraña que podía pecar de divertida. Los ojos vidriosos, tal vez por el alcohol o por la idea que azotó durante un segundo su mente; poco tiempo, pero suficiente para alterarlo.

—¿Y sabes qué? —continuó Renji.

—¿Qué? —consultó sentándose del todo para poder llegar a la botella que, estando junto a Abarai, le obligó a acercarse hasta él. Cuando lo hizo, el teniente le tomó el brazo que, perezoso, se estiraba para alcanzar el sake y lo jaló, robándole un beso que lo dejó sin aire. Uno violento, casi doloroso, cual golpe que atonta.

Ichigo tomó distancia con rapidez, limpiándose la boca y mirándolo con un gesto de reproche. Se tomó unos cuantos segundos, como si lo necesitara para reordenar las infinitas posibilidades y los infinitos caminos a tomar que se le presentaron en su mente.

Vio así, en los ojos de Renji, el dolor, la misma desesperación que lo había embargado a él cuando se dio cuenta de que para Ishida uno no era suficiente -no lo culpaba tampoco, semejante chico hormonal necesitaba de un batallón entero-. Notó en los ojos de Abarai la misma necesidad de sentir un poco de desahogo, aunque fuera físico y aunque este fuera a los golpes.

Lo cierto que hay otras maneras mejores de descargar tensiones que pelear como dos bárbaros. Eso el pelirrojo lo tuvo siempre en claro.

La urgencia de un consuelo, la necesidad de saber que no sufre en soledad; otra vez, como en ataño, compartir el dolor: cargar con el peso del otro sobre sus hombros, para poco a poco lograr levantarse.

Kurosaki volvió en sí, gateó con celeridad para arrojarse impulsivo y borracho sobre Renji y fue él quien le robó un beso ahora. Estaba emocionado, enojado, asustado, no podía creer que estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando, y no podía asegurar o negar nada al respecto. Si se sentía bien o mal, si era bueno o malo.

Para Renji eso siempre era un refugio. Cuando sentía que todo se desmoronaba alrededor, cuando la apatía o el dolor extremo lo colmaban siempre era beneficioso recurrir a un buen amigo para tener sexo.

Sexo y nada más… un solaz físico y tal vez sentimental. Olvidarse por esos minutos de todos los males del mundo, alejar toda preocupación y concentrarse únicamente en el placer que daba una comunión tan íntima.

Algo meramente biológico que puede (y está bien que ocurra) entremezclarse con los sentimientos que se le tenga a la otra persona, sea cariño, amistad, amor... E Ichigo era un buen amigo, Ichigo estaba tolerando sobre su espalda lo mismo que él. Ichigo lo entendía, esa noche, mejor que nadie.

Eran amigos, ahora amantes, pero eran amigos… Y amantes. Ichigo reía como estúpido porque no se animaba a decirle a Renji que la poca experiencia que tenía en el sexo era gracias a Ishida, y ya tenía el pene del teniente en la mano, duro como roca, sintiendo las mordidas de Renji en el hombro.

¿En qué momento le había sacado la camiseta? ¿Y el suéter? ¿Y los pantalones?

Volvió a reír, con más mesura, porque ahora ya no le importaba siquiera informarle que no tenía experiencia, simplemente quiso que pasara, que pasara lo que sea que vaya a pasar.

Abarai igual lo supuso y fue considerado, primero lo besó, como si con eso se conformasen, lo besó, como si lo amase, lo besó hasta que Ichigo le pidió que parase. Luego Ichigo lo abrazó, le pidió perdón para, de inmediato, decirle que era un idiota. Se llevó el miembro de Renji a la boca, por pura curiosidad, olvidando por completo que no estaba acostumbrado a eso y que, en teoría, le daba reparo. Es que a veces el alcohol y el dolor combinados hacen maravillas o una catástrofe. Hace actuar a la gente como estúpidos, soltarlos y ser una parte que no se es nunca, aunque después el arrepentimiento llegue, aunque después la vergüenza se apodere de cada célula del cuerpo, en el “durante”, vale la pena. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando sintió un dedo irrumpiendo en su intimidad, y seguía sin recordar en qué momento se había quitado los pantalones.

—Ey, tranquilo allí —reprochó Ichigo conteniendo una sonrisa y plantando su mejor cara de perro, sin embargo el teniente no había tenido mejor idea para doblegarlo que engullirle el pene hasta la garganta, con un hambre voraz.

Ichigo creyó que perdía la consciencia en ese instante, porque la lengua de Renji presionando su glande se sentía muy bien, porque a diferencia de otras veces no sentía culpa por disfrutar de esas caricias, y entonces lo entendió.

No era momento, pero las palabras de Ishida lo golpearon como balas… ahora comprendía lo que había querido decirle: Renji le ayudó a aceptarse, le demostró que no estaba mal, que era normal ser así.

Sus cavilaciones quedaron allí cuando notó las claras intenciones de Abarai situándose entre sus piernas, abriéndolas sin reparos. Cuando el pene le rozó el orificio dio un respingo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que tampoco en esa circunstancia podía abrir la boca y quejarse, o al menos darse a entender, explicar que no lo había hecho nunca así… quizás porque ya no le importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, tal vez era culpa de las manos de Abarai, que se sentía tan bien sobre su piel desnuda, quemándola.

Y esos tatuajes… Los tocó con honda curiosidad, reflexionando al respecto sobre el simbolismo, distrayéndose del inminente desgarro. Aguantó el dolor y las ganas de gritar, o al menos lo intentó, pero Renji no se lo permitió. Que gritase si quería, que gimiese, que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

—D-Déjame darme vuelta —solicitó Ichigo apoyando una mano sobre el vientre de su amante para distanciarlo. Cuando el pene alojado en su interior ya no lo estuvo, sintió el desgarro de la salida aún más dolorosa que la entrada.

Abarai le permitió acomodarse; vio como el chico le daba la espalda con algo de duda y tal vez de vergüenza, ofreciéndole el trasero. Kurosaki no lo quiso decir, o no era momento para explicarse, pero estar frente a frente con Renji lo cohibía. Aunque fuera estúpido así era, en cambio si le daba la espalda, el teniente ya no podría verle la cara curvada en una expresión de absoluto placer. Porque claro, una vez que el dolor menguó, la constante entrada y salida del miembro produjo “algo” en el shinigami sustituto, y no le llevó demasiado tiempo, quizás segundos, en darse cuenta de que estaba muy excitado.

Abarai se aferró a las caderas del chico, algo emocionado por la predisposición de Ichigo; la mayoría de los primerizos preferían boca abajo por completo, o boca arriba en posición de misionero, e incluso las mujeres mostraban algo de recelo cuando gentilmente se les ofrecía colocarse en esa posición, porque era obsceno, porque se tenía una mejor vista de la zona a penetrar, porque se podía acariciar toda la anatomía del que está abajo y bombearlo hasta sentir que las piernas no respondían.

Todo pasó en un micro segundo -o eso sintieron los involucrados-, cuando Kurosaki llegó al punto álgido, la respuesta corporal encendió al teniente, puesto que el cerrado orificio del chico se cerró aún más, apretándolo al borde del orgasmo. Por fortuna el semen de Kurosaki brotó antes, ensuciando la mano que el teniente había empleado para masturbarlo, e iluso si creyó que todo terminaba allí.

Sintió la arremetida salvaje de Renji partiéndolo en dos sin clemencia, como si Abarai estuviera así quitándose de esa forma toda la bronca que había sentido en un inicio hacia el chico. Una deliciosa y pecaminosa venganza, e Ichigo lo dejó… porque se lo merecía, porque para él también había simbolizado lo mismo, además y sin ir más lejos él le había jalado de los cabellos, desordenando ese mar rojo; asiéndose de él, desesperado, cuando la boca de Renji le atrapó sus testículos, lamiéndolos y endureciéndolos más de lo que estaban.

Experimentó el semen por primera vez en su interior y le pareció algo sencillamente magnifico, no pudo meditar demasiado al respecto ya que de inmediato se quedó dormido, aún con Abarai dentro de él. Renji retiró el pene apresado con sumo cuidado, percibió que seguía algo endurecido, pero era normal (al menos en él) que se mantuviera erecto incluso después de eyacular. No siempre le pasaba, no con todos sus amantes.

Buscó el hakama para colocárselo, y el shirogi, con el cual cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Kurosaki. Se tiró a un lado de él, buscó la botella de sake medio vacía y la acabó de un trago hasta caer de igual forma inconsciente.


	7. Chapter 7

Maldito ambiente artificial. La luz lo llevó a voltear para esconder el rostro, quería seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero una sombra le hizo percatarse de la presencia de Urahara. Éste le dijo algo respecto a “cobrarle extra por el servicio”, expresión que Abarai no pudo interpretar, sentía que por su cabeza había pasado una comparsa.

Cuando reparó en la situación Kisuke ya se había ido. ¿Había sido un sueño? No, le preguntó la hora y le había respondido un “ya es muy tarde para que Kurosaki vaya a la escuela”, así que no había sido una fantasía. No le importaba.

Reparó en la figura del chico durmiendo a su lado, tocó el hombro de Kurosaki y éste se removió molesto hasta despertar del todo, sintiendo de inmediato un dolor muy particular que le llevó a caer en la cuenta de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, repletas de culpa y reproches; pero Abarai, con su despreocupación habitual, sonrió.

Había estado bien, había sido algo personal, una buena manera de descargar toda esa bronca y el dolor acumulado. Ahora era momento de hacer algo al respecto y no quedarse sólo en eso. Ahora era momento de enfrentar al mismísimo Leviatán de sus vidas: Ishida. No importaba quién ganaba o quién perdía, pero había que hacer el intento; y sería, sin dudas, la pelea más pacifica que hubieran tenido en la vida.

Se vistieron en silencio y decidieron ir más tarde en busca de lo que el destino les tenía preparado. Y seguían enojados, maldición. No se la dejarían tan fácil al Quincy.

 

**(***)**

 

Ichigo llegó a su casa y esquivó las preguntas de su padre, igual Isshin había sabido interpretar en el semblante de su hijo que quizás no era un buen momento para preguntarle por qué no había ido a la escuela. Se encerró en el baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa con excesiva calma.

Una gota cayó sobre su mano… ¿por qué lloraba? Maldita sea, sentía la resaca y el dolor del esfínter maltratado como un castigo. No podía tomárselo tan a la ligera como Abarai, para él no era tan sencillo admitir que le había gustado. Mucho, y quizás por eso lloraba.

Se sumergió en la tina una vez que la llenó y se refregó los ojos. ¡No debía llorar! No había hecho nada malo, nada inmoral, ni nada que nadie no hubiera hecho antes. Ni tampoco había perjudicado a terceros, ¿de qué lamentarse? Tal vez tan sólo le hubiera gustado estar sobrio, pero en ese caso no sabría decir a ciencia cierta si su comportamiento hubiese sido el mismo.

Se dio una reparadora ducha y salió vistiendo sólo una toalla, llegó a la cama y se arrojó sobre ella sin dejar de meditar al respecto, sin dejar de pensar en que… lo había hecho, había tenido sexo con un chico (que no había sido Uryuu), que le había gustado ¡y que se había dejado penetrar!

Dio vuelta, percibió que Kon no estaba en el cuarto y su mente volvió a viajar trayendo las escenas de la noche anterior que se habían quedado grabadas a fuego, porque podía no acordarse de todo lo que le dijo a Renji, pero jamás olvidaría su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de tatuajes, el pecaminoso vaivén y la expresión de inmenso gozo en el rostro moreno.

Eso sí que no lo olvidaría en la vida por muchas dosis de alcohol que tuviera en sangre.

Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante las reminiscencias, y como si no pudiera controlar ese impulso nacido desde lo más hondo, una mano se movió sola y a toda prisa colándose por debajo de la toalla hasta alcanzar el pene erecto.

Se mordió los labios para evitar gemir escandalosamente, pero no lo pudo reprimir demasiado, así que, cada tanto, se le escapa un hondo quejido mientras se masturbaba con celeridad. Abrió las piernas sintiendo de inmediato esa irritación, una agradable sensación en la parte baja, o al menos lo era en ese instante dadas las circunstancias.

Y esa misma sensación que segundos antes le traía un amargo recuerdo ya no le desagradaba, al contrario, le resultaba… placentero.

¡Qué demonios! Se sentía tan bien. Parecía como si estuviera disfrutando de un orgasmo retrasado, como si estuviera eyaculando constantemente aunque su pene aún no hubiese librado más que el pre-seminal; pero es que se sentía tan bien esa ligera molestia en su ano, y en la mente esa idea, esa obscena idea instalada de tal manera que parecía no desvanecerse nunca.

“ _Te ha montado un tipo, te lo ha dejado bien roto y te ha gustado, Ichigo. Te ha gustado tanto ¡Joder! que ahora necesitas tocarte_ ”.

Fue una locura, demencial, corrió las sábanas para no ensuciarlas y el semen se liberó a chorros que llegaron incluso hasta el pecho. Nunca antes había alcanzando tanta trayectoria, pero vaya que estaba excitado; los testículos seguían duros, aparentemente aún cargados de semen (la ventaja de la juventud).

Se limpió el torso con la toalla que arrojó luego debajo de la cama y se dejó acunar, complacido, en los brazos de Morfeo. Una sonrisa de pura satisfacción adornándole el rostro y ese estremecimiento, esa grata sensación en su intimidad.

 

**(***)**

 

Renji hizo lo mismo que Ichigo (o casi): se recuperó de una mala noche y salió de la tienda de Urahara camino a la casa del sustituto; habían quedado para después del mediodía y el reloj ya acusaba las dos de la tarde. Se paró debajo de la ventana, pero no necesitó gritar; parecía ser que Kurosaki estaba esperando por él desde hacía rato.

Le hizo una seña para que aguardara, buscó una campera abrigada y se despidió de su padre sin decirle a dónde iba. Antes muerto que decirle lo que pasaba. Desde ya que Isshin no era tonto, entendía que algo ocurría, su hijo no podía estar más raro.

Renji no abrió la boca, al igual que Ichigo. Los dos, como de común acuerdo, ni se saludaron, caminaron en silencio y a la par rumbo al departamento de Ishida, con suma calma como si quisieran retrasar lo inevitable.

Ambos tenían sus motivos para dudar, por su lado Abarai era consciente de que pecaba de egoísta. ¿Cómo no serlo con Uryuu? Sí él lo descubrió, si él conoció y destapó esa faceta en el Quincy. Admitía, por supuesto, que siendo teniente y teniendo escasas probabilidades de ir y venir a sus anchas, lo más lógico y coherente sería cederle terreno a Kurosaki; pero el corazón no es lógico ni coherente.

Quería a Ishida y lo quería para él.

—Ey, Renji —musitó el sustituto quebrando el silencio, justo antes de llegar a destino—, sé que tengo toda las de perder —algo en él le decía que Uryuu elegiría al teniente, era un peso muy importante en la vida de Ishida—; pero quiero que sepas que de ser así, te haré la vida imposible.

Le sonrió de medio lado, Abarai estalló en risas. Claro, era Ichigo, éste no dejaría de luchar incluso con todas las de perder, con tal de lograr su victoria, ¿y lo peor de todo? Que Kurosaki siempre ganaba.

No era momento para reír, maldición.

 

**(***)**

 

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Uryuu trataba de cortarse las venas con un dedal de plástico luego de intentarlo sin éxito con la hoja de un libro. O casi, al borde del suicidio estaba, sólo que prefería mantenerse así, en su cama, en silencio, resguardado en su soledad, seguro de que nadie lo veía llorando como una nenaza.

Se odiaba, porque siempre hacía las cosas mal o al revés. Poca gente se le había acercado en su vida con buenas intenciones, y una vez que aparecen dos, no una, ¡dos personas!, él lo echaba a perder. Lo peor de todo era no saber cómo demonios se las había ingeniado para mandar todo al carajo.

Mentir, ¿había sido eso? O, mejor es decir, no haber sido sincero. Sí, esa era su cruz; todo eso le pasaba por ser tan cerrado, por no hablar a tiempo, por callar siempre. Si le hubiera expresado a Ichigo su sentir, si le hubiera explicado a Renji su pensar, todo eso no estaría pasando; pero es que le aterraba, a la vez, la soledad, porque si él abría la boca con total sinceridad no aseguraba dejar persona en pie.

Temía la distancia, temía el desprecio y el resentimiento de las personas con las cuales había establecido un vínculo, y más con esos dos shinigami que no habían cometido ningún crimen salvo cruzárseles en el camino hormonal que -Uryuu solito- se había trazado.

El ruido del timbre lo distrajo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que era el timbre de SU departamento.

—¡No hay nadie, váyase! —gritó con todo el aire de los pulmones; pero la insistencia le hizo dudar, podía ser una emergencia, su vecina era una anciana mayor que recurría a él de vez en cuando.

Se levantó, fue con rapidez al baño e intentó ver si estaba presentable: ¡Qué demonios! Daba miedo. Se acomodó un poco el pelo, se lavó la cara notando que los ojos podían ser menos delatadores de no estar ligeramente hinchados. Y cuando abrió la puerta se quedó sin aire. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Sus pesadillas se materializaban. Renji e Ichigo frente a él, Renji e Ichigo mirándolo de esa manera, Renji e Ichigo esperando por él, pero sencillamente no pudo abrir la boca y decir palabra.

—¿Podemos pasar? —El teniente fue el primero en quebrar el hielo.

Uryuu bajó la vista al suelo y se hizo a un lado. Ambos shinigami notaron el estado caótico en el que estaba sumido Ishida, no sólo por el semblante de su rostro sino porque el siempre impecable departamento ahora no lo estaba. Los trastos apilados y sin lavar, libros y cd´s de música desperdigados por todo el suelo de la habitación, y una manta extendida en donde seguro había pasado el día torturándose, daban cuenta de ello. Ternura y ganas de consolarlo, fue lo que experimentaron los dos, ¡pero no! _Enojados_ , ellos estaban enojados.

—Es fácil, Ishida —sentenció Kurosaki con firmeza; notó como el siempre altanero y orgulloso quincy ya no profesaba esos aire arrogantes, ahora se mostraba penitente y ¿se comía las uñas? Estaba nervioso, otra explicación para esa actitud inusual no había, por supuesto, tenerlos a los dos allí no podía arrojar resultados buenos, y Dios, que no comenzaran a golpearse en su departamento (ni en ningún lado) porque entonces el suicidio era un hecho irrefutable—. Creo que ya te debes haber dado cuenta de por qué estamos aquí —continuó el sustituto más calmo. El chico asintió.

—Mira, Ishida —lo secundó Abarai, sin rodeos—; no venimos a presionarte, ni a rogarte. La idea era darte tiempo, pero… necesitamos una respuesta.

—¿Una… respuesta? —murmuró.

—Sí —asintió el teniente—. Al menos yo quiero una, así sé si tengo que irme a la Sociedad de Almas y no mirar atrás —lo dijo con sumo orgullo y fiereza, pero por dentro se estaba desarmando ante el mero pensamiento.

—No… —musitó, otra vez tan bajo que apenas fue audible. El azul de sus ojos estaba apagado, pero contradictoriamente otra vez brillosos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar (y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no verse doblegado ante dos shinigami)—. Yo no quiero eso.

—Bien —canturreó Kurosaki sumamente fastidiado y con ironía—. Y a mí que me den una patada en el culo.

Ishida negó despacio, varias veces, con la mirada fija en los azulejos de la cocina, y ahí sí, ya no puedo retenerlo más, las lágrimas aparecieron, copiosas, caían una tras otras impidiéndole ver, de repente Ichigo y Renji se convirtieron en dos figuras borrosas y su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera por frío.

—No… pueden hacerme esto —sollozó el Quincy dándoles la espalda. ¡Odiaba mostrarse así! Tan maricón, tan doblegado, tan rendido, pero ¿hasta dónde iba a llegar su vanidad?—. No me den a elegir.

—Tranquilo. —Renji intentó serenarlo, que Uryuu tiritaba como si tuviera algo serio y ya comenzaba a asustarle; no porque fuera anormal, tan sólo era un llanto sentido y honesto, pero es que no era usual verlo a él en ese estado, siempre tan entero, tan erguido.

No obstante fue Ichigo quien se le adelantó acercándose al Quincy para hacerlo voltear y apoyarle la espalda contra la pared. Uryuu seguía escondiendo el rostro y las lágrimas como podía, rehusando cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

—No me hagan esto —reiteró—, no puedo… Yo… —intentó expresarse, los miró a ambos, desarmándolos con esa visión de un siempre férreo Quincy, devastado—. Sé que soy una mala persona…

—Eso no es cierto, Ishida, lo sabes. —Ichigo percibió que ahora los papeles estaban invertidos, ¡ellos deberían ser los consolados!

—Sí —asintió el Quincy con convicción, no quería que lo interrumpieran, agradecía las palabras de confort, pero estas no cambiaban los actos; lo que pasó, había pasado y eso no se desvanecía con consuelo—. Sí, sé que soy una persona difícil de tratar… que le caigo mal a las personas y que tengo formas de mierda para decir las cosas —frunció el ceño, enojado consigo mismo—; y no sé que carajo les pasa a ustedes dos —dijo sin especificar de inmediato a qué se refería, pero se apresuró a agregar—: ¡No deberían estar aquí lamentándose! Deberían hacer sus vidas, preocuparse por cosas que realmente valgan.

—Ey, para mi tú vales esto y mucho más. —Renji acarició la mejilla húmeda del chico, lo desarmaba verlo así. Éste seguía hipando y estremecido, quiso abrazarlo para calmarlo, pero otra vez Ichigo se le adelantó tomándolo de la mano.

—Ven, siéntate y trata de tranquilizarte. —Él también empezaba a inquietarse. No era algo común verlo así, y para colmo que no lograse serenarse con lo orgulloso que era Uryuu, quien había mantenido un temple digno incluso en situaciones tensas como se pueden dar en una guerra, lo ponía más que nervioso.

Ishida obedeció sumiso, se sentó en su cama percibiendo cómo Ichigo lo hacía a un lado y Renji al otro, asiéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Lamento mucho ser así —se disculpó el Quincy—, pero no puedo evitarlo. No me den a elegir, yo… —Otra vez volvía a sentir como lo atacaba el llanto, Dios. No obstante el pecho del teniente le estaba dando la paz que tanto necesitaba, y la mano de Kurosaki limpiándole las lágrimas era un bálsamo también. Intentó volver a expresarse, era malo para hacerlo, pero tampoco podía desaprovechar lo que quizás era la última oportunidad para darse a entender—. Es como cuando te preguntan a quién quieres más, si a tu mamá o a tu papá —aunque caviló por un segundo que para él no sería tan difícil dar una respuesta en ese caso—. No se puede elegir algo así, porque una cosa no quita la otra, una parte no suplanta nunca a la otra… y lo mismo me pasa con ustedes.

—Entendemos. —En realidad no, pero Ichigo pretendía que se tranquilizara ¡por el amor de Buda! O iba a terminar llorando él.

—Soy una basura. Ustedes son, a su manera, tan buenas personas.

—No somos perfectos, Uryuu —contradijo Renji, omitiendo el detalle de llamarlo por su nombre de pila sin estar en una situación íntima.

—No, es cierto, pero para mi son más que perfectos. Y… no sé cómo explicarles —se incorporó apenas, aún sentado, mirando hacia al frente con circunspección—, no sé cómo explicar de qué manera quiero a cada uno.

—Sigues temblando, hombre, serénate —dijo Abarai meditando que quizás no había sido buena idea ir los dos a encararlo.

Uryuu no estaba preparado para eso, era indiscutible. Ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Kurosaki, sintiendo la palma de éste refregándole fuerte la espalda y escuchando las palabras de ambos:

 

_“No llores._

_No llores, te amo._

_No llores, te amamos”._

 

Te amamos… Esa frase se le hizo tan sublime; algunos tenían a una sola persona en su vida y él en cambio dos. Cuando pensaba en eso, menos merecedor se sentía del cariño de los shinigami. No debería pedir misericordia, por haberlos hecho sufrir, pero fue más fuerte que él.

—Perdón —murmuró mirando a Ichigo, pero él le sonrió deándole un beso en los labios a la par que apreciaba los de Abarai rozándole la mejilla.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien, tan en paz consigo mismo. El shinigami sustituto intensificó el beso hundiendo la lengua, mientras que el teniente se acercó un poco más entrelazando por la cintura al Quincy, postrando el rostro en la nuca para olfatear el aroma de su negro cabello, luego llegó al cuello, el cual besó con el mismo amor con el cual Kurosaki lo hacía.

Pero Renji cayó en la cuenta: ¿por qué Kurosaki lo estaba besando y él no? Se lo robó, o Ichigo permitió el hurto. La mente de Ishida estaba en cortocircuito. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Eso era… raro. Sonrió por dentro, porque si manifestaba ese pensar en voz alta Abarai, como siempre, le diría que era normal.

—Ven… —Renji se puso de pie y arrastró consigo al Quincy, pero miró a Ichigo para consultarlo con él—. Necesita un baño y comer algo.

—Sí —consintió Ichigo, quizás una ducha de agua caliente lograra calmarlo del todo, y seguro que no había comido nada en todo el día.

—No tengo hambre.

—No importa, al menos te darás un baño —dijo Renji y lo condujo hasta allí.

Ichigo los siguió por detrás y entre los dos desvistieron al Quincy que sí, no dejaba de llorar, pero ya no lo hacía con tanto sentimiento, estas lágrimas eran silenciosas porque todavía no se creía merecedor de esa compasión.

Seguro que tanto Renji como Ichigo querían salir corriendo de allí, e intuía que si no lo hacían era por sus nobles corazones que les obligaba a asegurarse de dejarlo más sereno y no tan alterado. Quiso expresar esto, decir que sí querían, podían irse, pero ambos shinigami lo retaron.

No iban a dejarlo solo, por nada del mundo. Entonces Ishida percibió lástima, y eso le fastidió; pero no lo dijo, dejó que en silencio Ichigo le enjabonara el cuerpo y que Abarai le lavara el cabello mientras él… mientras él se mordía las uñas pensando en qué debía hacerse en un momento como ese.

Entre los dos lo secaron, entre los dos lo vistieron con el piyama y entre los dos lo condujeron hasta la cama, pero alegó que prefería la manta sobre el suelo porque estaba cerca de todo lo que necesitaba (vaso con agua, anteojos, libros, música).

Poco a poco, aunque hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitarlo, se quedó dormido sobre el pecho de Abarai sintiendo en la espalda el peso de Kurosaki. Durmió como un bebé, tan sólo una hora, pero suficiente para tranquilizarse.

Cuando despertó se sorprendió de verlos a los dos tal cual como él los recordaba antes de quedarse dormido, y es que mientras se iba dejando caer en la quimera razonó que al despertar ellos ya no estarían ahí, para él.

Sin embargo no, su corazón latió desbocado cuando los notó aún ahí, uno a cada lado. Bebió un poco de jugo y se colocó los anteojos.

—¿Estás mejor?

Uryuu negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Kurosaki, aferrándose más a Abarai, como si temiera que al decir “sí” ambos manifestasen que entonces podían marchar. Renji pareció adivinar eso porque sonrió, para luego encorvarse un poco y besarlo con ternura. Ichigo se sintió contagiado, él también quería y tenía derecho a tener un poco de Uryuu. Entrelazó los brazos alrededor de la cintura del Quincy y le buscó la mejilla para besarla, más tarde el cuello y la clavícula.

Renji notaba el espacio que ocupaba Ichigo, y lo respetó, así que acarició al Quincy como pudo, entremezclándose sin querer con los toques de Kurosaki, pero sin alarmarse por eso. Atrapó el labio inferior de Uryuu y lo mordió arrancándole un gemido que en vano su dueño quiso reprimir.

Ichigo aprovechó, o al menos su cuerpo sintió ese sonido gutural como una invitación, y pegó más la pelvis a la anatomía del chico, acomodándose entre las nalgas de éste que, bajo la fina tela de algodón, le permitía sentir el pene semi dormido del shinigami sustituto.

Uryuu quiso hablar, preguntar qué pasaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que responder a esas caricias. Renji e Ichigo comenzaron a turnarse, ahora era Kurosaki quien lo besaba de lleno, comiéndole la boca, mientras que Abarai se había contentado con lamerle el vientre.

Eso daba cosquillas, Ishida rió apenas, tratando de esconder la erección por más obvia que fuera; y es que no entendía muy bien qué pasaba, pero su cuerpo sólo quería más, para colmo la lengua de Ichigo se bamboleaba, tibia, sobre su cuello, arrancándole suspiros cada vez más graves.

Dos pares de manos, cuatro sobre su cuerpo. acariciándolo sobre la ropa, al principio eran toques inocentes, roces que podían pecar de pudorosos, pero ahora podía sentir como lo acariciaban por completo, de los pies a la cabeza. Y su pene daba un respingo cuando una de esas cuatro manos tocaba o rozaba accidentalmente —o no tanto— su erección o su trasero.

Las cosas fueron más claras para el Quincy cuando Renji empezó a desabotonarle la parte de arriba del piyama, el rostro de pura confusión en el joven le llevó a hablar.

—Tranquilo, te amamos… —Esa frase sonaba tan bien en plural. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, buscando con la mirada a Ichigo mientras le permitía a Abarai deshacerse de sus pantalones. Kurosaki intentó quitarle los lentes, pero una queja llegó a su oído—. No se los quites.

—Pero se le van a romper, Renji.

—Pero…

—¡Ya! Yo decido —medió Uryuu— ésta vez. —Sonrió quitándoselos para dejarlo sobre el mismo suelo.

Pretendía decir algo más, pero la voz no le salió con tanta facilidad, apenas fue un murmullo, una orden sencilla en la que les suplicaba que se quitaran la ropa. Con un poco más de confianza, con más seguridad en cada paso que daba, intentó desvestirlos él. Del lado derecho estaba Ichigo así que con la mano derecha intentó bajarle el cierre del jean, mientras que la izquierda intentaba lo mismo con los pantalones de Abarai.


	8. Chapter 8

Renji gimió al ver la desesperación en Ishida. Lo tenían desnudo y excitado, eso le ponía a mil, pero no quería tampoco que todo se diera tan rápido. Pese a la queja del Quincy retiró esa mano intrusa, sin embargo Kurosaki no, él le permitió al menos que le desabrochara el botón y le bajara el cierre; podía sentir la ropa interior humedecida por el líquido pre-seminal y como el pene bombeaba cada vez más, ansiando un poco de libertad, por eso se desprendió de los pantalones y en un santiamén de su camiseta.

Renji ahí no quiso ser menos, se puso de pie para desvestirse ante la mirada de los otros dos y se acercó cual felino a su presa para ocupar su lugar. Se arrojó delicadamente sobre la espalda de Uryuu mientras éste se acomodaba sobre Kurosaki. Por Kami, la sensación de las pieles haciendo contacto era más de lo que podían tolerar.

Sentir el peso del teniente sobre la espalda, las mordidas cuidadosas en los hombros y a Ichigo, gimiendo bajo él… era demasiado. De repente reparó en que su pene estaba fuertemente atrapado contra el de Kurosaki porque Abarai ejercía demasiada presión y, de golpe, percibió la dureza de éste entre las nalgas.

Y ahí sí, el suspiro ronco nació desde lo más profundo, un gemido que motivó a Renji. Se quitó de ese lugar para bajar hasta los glúteos del Quincy y hundir la lengua allí. Ichigo creyó que iría a eyacular en ese mismo momento porque la expresión de placer en Uryuu no se la había visto jamás, y ese coro de quejidos suaves y espaciados iban a volverlo loco.

Uryuu, sin que nadie le pidiera nada, arqueó la espalda ofreciendo mejor el trasero a la boca hambrienta del teniente, y buscó, desesperado, engullir el de Ichigo, con el glande embadurnado y babeando el pre-seminal.

Kurosaki experimentó la mejor sesión de sexo oral en su vida (o que al menos había tenido el privilegio de gozar hasta el momento con Ishida), fue tanto que no pudo evitar descargarse un poco, sólo un poco, ya que en cuanto Ishida se percató del detalle de que se estaba corriendo en su boca le apretó los testículos. Desgraciado; pero bueno, había funcionado.

Renji dejó de dilatarlo para escalar hasta donde estaba la acción y le ofreció, esplendoroso, el falo erecto, tan a punto como el de Kurosaki; pero Ishida estaba tan concentrado en el miembro del shinigami sustituto que Abarai necesitó darle unos golpecitos en la mejilla con el pene para hacerse notar, como si le estuviera diciendo “ey, aquí estoy yo”.

Fue automático, Uryuu se metió de un bocado todo el tronco, casi atragantándose, sin soltar con la otra mano el de Ichigo (no fuera a ser cosa que se le escapara) y así alternó: chupaba la de Abarai un rato hasta que sentía que le palpitaba en la garganta avisándole de un inminente orgasmo, y más tarde la de Kurosaki.

Sonrió, porque no podía creer que esos dos chicos, muy apuestos a su manera, estuvieran gimiendo de esa manera y dándole todos esos cumplidos a él (a él, a su boca y a toda su anatomía, por igual). Pero Ichigo no aguantaba más, quería penetrarlo, le urgía sentir la estreches de Uryuu, así que apoyó una mano en el pecho del Quincy para distanciarlo del pene de Abarai al cual parecía imantado y lo guió.

—Ponte de rodillas.

El quincy obedeció porque se sentía afiebrado y creía morir si no tenía a uno de los dos adentro de él. Ichigo separó las nalgas del Quincy e intentó abrirle el orificio con ambos pulgares, jugando divertido, pero a la vez anhelante. Uryuu quiso insultarlos, porque para mal en peor la mano de Abarai ahora lo estaba masturbando despacio, volviéndolo loco.

—Ya, Kurosaki —murmuró—, no doy más.

Ichigo apoyó la punta y dio una segura estocada escuchando de inmediato un “sí” por parte de Ishida, nacido desde lo más hondo y dicho con profundo placer. Luego, un sonoro gemido, y más tarde la roja cabellera de Abarai perdiéndose allí abajo.

Ishida creyó fallecer, de la forma más literal posible, porque mientras lamentaba la brutal penetración de Ichigo -quien siempre había sido bastante delicado con él- sentía a la par los labios de Abarai apretándole los testículos y metiéndose de vez en cuando el pene a la boca. Le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

Supo que se expresó tanto verbal como corporalmente, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que decía, simplemente quería más, más, más… Y se lo estaban dando, por todos los dioses ¡se lo estaban dando! Ichigo descargó su semen, abundante, en el interior del Quincy. Se abrazó a la espalda de éste hasta alcanzar el cuello y poder susurrarle.

—Cómo te amo. —Sí, claro, después de semejante orgasmo cualquiera ama; pero igual Renji no le dejó explayarse más, lo quitó casi de un empujón para darlo vuelta y poder hacérselo de frente, adoraba ver la expresión de Ishida durante el orgasmo.

—Mira y aprende Ichigo —bromeó Abarai, retador—, así se le hace el culo a un Quincy. —Y la tal demostración fue bestial, Ichigo temió por Uryuu, pero éste no, parecía tan feliz, al menos sus quejidos y palabras lo confirmaban.

—¡Más rápido! —exigió Uryuu.

—¡Así, Ishida, mueve el culo así que ya… Oh, Dios!

—¡Muérdeme! —reclamó— ¡Más fuerte, Abarai!

Y con semejante escena, Kurosaki, cual joven sano que era, se puso a tono de nuevo. Se acercó lo suficiente hasta situarse detrás de Ishida y acomodarle la cabeza sobre su regazo, besó los labios del chico y bajó la mano hasta el pene para masturbarlo y ayudarle a liberarse.  Renji seguía en lo suyo, abriendo las piernas del Quincy cual si fuera un muñequito de trapo y moviéndose inclemente sobre él, pero a la vez permitiéndole a Kurosaki que lo masturbase. Cuando se percató por los gemidos del Quincy que estaba acabando, liberó su propia eyaculación cayendo luego desplomado sobre él. El shinigami sustituto advirtió como todavía el semen de Ishida surgía por la rendija de su pene y le dio tal curiosidad perversa que cuando los amantes se apaciguaron se acercó apenas, sigiloso, para alcanzar con la lengua la esencia del Quincy.

—¿Qué haces? —consultó éste sorprendido.

—Nada, quería saber qué gusto tenías.

—¡¿Nunca se la mamaste, Ichigo?! —reprendió Abarai, enojado— ¡Mala persona!

  
—¡Para mí no es tan fácil como para ti, pervertido!

—¡Ahora se la vas a mamar! ¡Bien mamada, y vas a tragar hasta la última gota! ¡Y además te vas a dejar por él, que se lo merece!

—¡Ya! ¡Basta los dos! —Solicitó acomodándose los mechones de pelo desordenados—. Antes quisiera bañarme.

Ichigo silenció y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se hizo a un lado situándose junto a Uryuu, éste seguía todavía un poco agitado, disfrutando la marea orgásmica. Si bien podía asegurar que había eyaculado una sola vez creyó haber experimentado varios orgasmos, incluso aunque el semen no hubiera surgido.

La calma sobrevino y con ella la reflexión.

¿Qué había hecho?

El semblante de Uryuu se mostró distinto, grave, pensativo. Uno de los tres lo tenía que decir y desde ya que fue Ishida. No quiso llorar, supo que no debía hacerlo, pero fue más fuerte que él. Apenas nació la lágrima la secó con la mano.

—¿Qué… hicimos?

—Hicimos el amor, Ishida —se apresuró a decir Abarai, con cierto tono de reproche. ¿Otra vez en las mismas? Comenzaba a cansarse de reiterar siempre lo mismo como un loro.

—Sí —meditó Ichigo, casi en un murmullo que soltó en el oído de un avergonzado Uryuu.

—Esto está…

—No digas que está mal —Renji suspiró en señal de hartazgo, buscó el rostro de Ishida para hacerle entender—; ey, no está mal.

—Es verdad —secundó Kurosaki—; yo me sentí muy bien, sé que Renji también —lo miró para conseguir su aprobación y éste asintió—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo… yo también me sentí muy bien…

—Bueno, entonces no hay nada qué lamentar. —Con esas palabras Abarai logró arrancarle una mueca similar a una sonrisa—. Busca adentro tuyo Ishida —retomó el teniente—. Pregúntate si esto estuvo mal y créeme que hallarás la respuesta.

Eso hizo el Quincy, y cuánta razón tuvo Abarai. Los amaba, a los dos, y los dos lo amaban. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Habían hecho el amor, porque no se trataba de sólo sexo, había mucho más entre ellos tres que mero deseo. Una historia detrás, guerras vividas lado a lado, un pasado con un destino en común.

Sí, estaba bien, su corazón se lo decía, todo había sido… normal.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar? —Ese fue otro temor que lo acosó.

—¿Cómo qué va a pasar? —cuestionó Ichigo fingiendo sorpresa por la pregunta—. Ahora descansamos un poco y más tarde volvemos a hacerlo como conejos.

—No me refiero a eso, idiota… a nosotros… a nosotros tres.

Renji lo atacó, besándole la punta de la nariz mientras que Ichigo buscó la mejilla que le correspondía, entonces, pudo sentir a los dos, uno a cada lado, llenándolo de pequeños y repetidos besos en los mofletes. Haciéndole luego cosquillas en el vientre, haciéndole reír y rabiar del mismo modo, que los dos juntos se potenciaban para hacerle la vida imposible.

Y encima tenían hambre, y encima él tenía que cocinarles.

Por Zeus, cómo los amaba… nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Ese día marcó un nuevo comienzo.

Uryuu alegó que quería bañarse solo, a lo que se ganó el insulto de Kurosaki por ser tan desapegado y la mirada repleta de decepción del teniente. Es que los conocía, si se bañaban los tres (y no aseguraba que lograsen entrar todos en la pequeña tina) no tardarían demasiado en manosearlo y en consecuencia penetrarlo.

Claro que no le molestaba tanto la idea, pero su cuerpo reclamaba un poco de paz, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la libido estaba a niveles altísimos y se la pasarían todo el día retozando. Luego, cuando fueron Ichigo y Renji a bañarse, él se entretuvo cocinándoles algo sencillo, en la calma de su cocina no pudo evitar deliberar de nuevo al respecto, al principio con un semblante parco, pero más tarde, poco a poco, con una sonrisa instalada en los labios.

Era algo que debería callar de por vida, no creía que la sociedad estuviera dispuesta aún a entender esas cuestiones, ni hablar de su padre o de su pequeño grupo social. ¿Qué postura tomarían al saberlo? Negó con la cabeza, no le importaba, o no debería importarle. Él era feliz con el amor de los dos shinigami y sabía que podía hacerlos igualmente felices a ellos si le daban la oportunidad; que se la habían dado, por suerte.

Todavía no podía creer que en verdad todo lo ocurrido había pasado en realidad, creía que esas situaciones no se daban, que los humanos no estaban preparados para eso. El ego es un monstruo difícil de derrotar. No obstante allí estaba, escuchándolo a los otros dos, de lejos, pelear por el uso del shampoo. Rió apenas, eran dos niños, le darían más dolores de cabeza que alegrías quizás, pero valía la pena el riesgo. Desde ya que sí, lo positivo es que ambos shinigami habían sabido entenderlo: Él no podría jamás elegir a uno porque los dos le cubrían distintas carencias que el otro no. Se complementaban, para él.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado ambicioso, tal vez Kami se había equivocado, eso era demasiado para él, seguía convencido de que no lo merecía. O tal vez sí, no por considerarse buena o mala persona, simplemente porque comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor el acto sexual. No como algo puramente biológico (que lo era), sino como una íntima comunión entre personas que establecen un lazo conector y en donde las convenciones sociales no tienen cabida, desaparecen junto al puritanismo, que no son más que invento del hombre.

Ichigo apareció por la cocina con su adorable ceño fruncido -fruncido por culpa de Abarai- distrayéndolo de sus reflexiones, le robó un beso y un pedazo de queso. Renji lo imitó, segundos después, empujando de paso al sustituto, resaltándole que lo era: Un sustituto, incluso de él.

Ishida tuvo que intervenir de nuevo, aunque sabía, podía ver en los ojos de los dos, en las sonrisas escuetas de sus labios que era parte del protocolo tratarse así y reñir como dos críos por todo, pero Renji e Ichigo se entendían, demasiado bien, más incluso de lo que ellos sospechaban.

No sería fácil, se auguraban días tormentosos y escenas inevitables de celos, pero lograrían triunfar los tres… porque los tres eran uno, porque sin el otro no podía ser posible esa alianza. Eso sentían: Que si faltaba uno ya nada sería igual.

Estaban enlazados, los tres.

Claro que con el tiempo se presentaron problemas, no todo podía ser un jardín de rosas, pero supieron salir de las encrucijadas. Escenas de celos que vivían en determinadas situaciones no eran para menos, lógico que esas circunstancias se presentaron.

Aunque Renji siempre tenía algo de razón en sus quejas, ya que cuando él pasaba el tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas, Kurosaki tenía para sí solo al quincy, natural que cuando Abarai visitase el mundo humano quisiera acaparárselo para él.

Ishida aprendió a mediar entre ambos, y tanto el teniente como el sustituto trataban de limar asperezas. Con el correr de los meses el vínculo se hizo cada vez más sólido hasta que con el correr de los años cada uno aprendió a respetar el espacio y el tiempo del otro.

No sabían si era amor del convencional, lo más probable es que no lo fuera, pero no les importaba, para ellos estaba bien, para ellos era… normal.

 

**FIN**


End file.
